Dos Dragones en Nueva York
by DavidRC
Summary: Acnologia, el rey de los dragones analiza el caos que ha sido su vida y decide hacer un cambio total, cansado de ser el más temido del reino, decide marcharse a comenzar desde cero. Solo con lo que trae puesto, llega a Nueva York dispuesto a cumplir sus sueños. En esta aventura conocerá a God Serena, un joven adulto que se niega a madurar pero con muchas ideas innovadoras.
1. ¿Quién soy y a donde voy en la vida?

Hola amiguitos, soy el narrador y en esta ocasión vengo a llevarlos a una mágica aventura llena de sorpresas y emociones, o al menos se me pago para decirles eso. Siendo sincero, dudo mucho que en realidad me vallan a pagar algo, es decir, ¿cómo lo cobraría?, solo soy una sensual voz en sus cabezas. En fin, ya tendremos tiempo de conocernos mejor, por ahora, prepárense para disfrutar de este acontecimiento de escala mundial.

Fecha: finales de los años X770's. Ubicación: en una cueva maloliente.

Si se pusiera en perspectiva cuantas personas ah asesinado y cuantos pueblos ah destruido, sería considerado el peor villano de un cuento de hadas, y lo es. Acnologia, solo el ser mencionado su nombre hace temblar a chicos y grandes, las ancianas se esconden bajo la cama, los perros lloran y tiemblan, los bebés, pues ellos no hacen nada porque no saben ni donde están, pero los papas de los bebes cierran puertas y ventanas, y se encomiendan a su santo de devoción.

Ignorando su aspecto tétrico, a simple vista parecía una persona seria, sensata, hasta podría ser considera un ermitaño sabio, pero su estado mental era muy voluble, no como las adolecentes de hoy en día que un día están tristes y otro no, a veces Agnologia simplemente era inestable, bastaba la mínima provocación para acabar con un reino entero, y a veces simplemente se soltaba riendo por un chiste que escucho hace doscientos años atrás. No era un cambio de ánimo, ni siquiera se podía catalogar como eso, simplemente hacia lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

Pero incluso ese en su locura, el se daba cuenta de eso, y quería cambiar, tratar de ser una persona normal. Al menos hacer algo diferente para variar.

Hace poco tuvo una visita, Acnologia pensó no recibirlo imaginando que eran los mormones o alguien así, luego se dio cuenta que solo era un orate invitándolo a una guerra. Esa idea no era ni remotamente interesante ahora, se había cansado de todo esto.

Años y años de tanta maldad habían despertado en él un vacío espiritual. ¿En realidad valía la pena?, se preguntaba cada mañana al ver otro caballero sobre su corcel con la intención de matar al dragón. Ya se le habían acabado las ideas de cómo matarlos, a veces los apachurraba, otras se los comía, cuando lo encontraban en su forma humana pensaban que sería más fácil acabar con él pero solo terminaban desmembrados.

Un día en su húmeda y apestosa cueva, sentado sobre una pila de huesos que le servían como sofá, Acnologia se encontraba descansando mientras en un televisor viejo, veía un documental sobre las ciudades más grandes del mundo. En un inicio le llamo la atención tanta gente, pensó la destrucción que podría causar, pero el recurrente pensamiento y un poco de lucidez, lo hizo analizar de una manera diferente la situación.

— ¿Cómo pueden vivir así? Es decir, míralos, todos amontonados. — le pregunta a un cráneo que sostiene con su mano derecha. – Tu qué vas a saber, ni me acuerdo cuando te maté. —

El tenebroso hombre de cabello largo seguía mirando el documental y había tomado el cráneo como un recipiente para comer cereal con sangre. La leche se le había acabado un par de días antes pero parecía disfrutarlo más de esta manera.

Una ciudad en específico llamó su atención. Sus rascacielos en construcción, un grupo de obreros tomando su desayuno sobre una viga, unas señoritas con vestidos moteados y peinados pomposos, fueron algunas de las cosas que vio, y le gustó. La ciudad era Nueva York, también conocida como la gran manzana.

— Eso no tiene forma de fruta. — Balbucea mientras de su boca salen pequeños trozos de cereal en todas direcciones.

Su atención no se desviaba ni un instante, sus ojos ya están secos porque dejo de parpadear hace media hora, debe ser como un nuevo record mundial o un fallo en la cabeza de nuestro amigo de cara tatuada.

El momento clave llegó, una palabra apareció en la pantalla a blanco y negro: Broadway.

Las marquesinas llenas de luces y las grandes producciones teatrales dejaron boquiabierto a Acnologia. Los trajes, los bailes, los coros, todo era perfecto para él y fue ahí cuando lo fulminó la iluminación. Como un rayo que parte un árbol y mata a todos los pequeños animales que viven en él, así, con esa energía se levantó el rey y exclamó a todo pulmón.

— ¡Eso es!, ¡seré actor de Broadway!— Acnologia arrojó su compañero cráneo directamente hacia el televisor y ambos se hicieron añicos. No le importaba, abandonaría su cueva en mitad de la nada. Solo amarró un par de harapos en un palo, se tragó de un bocado el ultimo pedazo de vaca a las brazas que le quedaba y abandono sus santos aposentos.

Se convierte en dragón pensando que es la última vez que lo hará y emprende su viaje por los cielos. Fue una travesía larga, ya que el gigante negro se perdió por un par de meses volando alrededor del mundo, tal vez cruzo un par de dimensiones, si no, ¿cómo pasaría del apestoso mundo mágico a la apestosa tierra? Sabía que estaba cerca cuando derribo una docena de aviones no mágicos, la forma en que lo descubrió es porque sabían diferente. Se quemó un par de veces las fauces al tratar de tragar estas cosas.

Cansado y con la duda de seguir, vuela con la mirada perdida, tal vez podría reposar un poco pero solo había agua y mucha niebla alrededor, sin una isla donde bajar, solo pequeñas embarcaciones, pero el hecho de regresar a su forma humana en el aire y aterrizar lo hacía dudar, no por miedo, si no por pereza que no puede ocultar ni siquiera en su forma de dragón, ¿se imaginan la leyenda del gigante alado aburrido?

Pero en el horizonte, una figura femenina se hacía presente, le hacía señas con una antorcha, tal vez, había llegado a una isla de gigantes porque sus tamaños eran similares, acaso esta sería una nueva aventura para el viejo Acnologia. ¿Algún día le escribirían un libro sobre sus viajes por el mundo? ¿Y si no son amistosos y se lo quieren comer? O peor aún, ¿hacerlo su mascota y ponerle un tutu? Jamás, el terror de los cielos tiene su orgullo y debería llegar siendo un campeón a conquistar nuevas tierras.

A toda velocidad vuela directo a la mujer gigante y de un zarpazo la decapita, una risa malvada se escucha en el cielo. Acto seguido lanza una llamarada al cuerpo que aun se mantiene en pie, convirtiendo el lugar en el mismísimo infierno. Solo se ve como cae estrambóticamente al agua haciendo mucho ruido. La niebla se disipa un poco y Acnologia se dispone a revisar el cuerpo de su nueva víctima, una mujer gigante que será el inicio de una nueva era de terror.

— Un momento, yo no vine a esto. — Ruge el dragón negro mientras se da una palmada en la cara. Cuando se acerca a disculparse por asesinarla se da cuenta que la mujer no es real, es una estatua de un color verdoso.

El panorama se abre y descubre que están una isla pequeña llena de gente que huye aterrorizada, un perrito chihuahua le ladra al gigante, pero nuestro amado Rey de los Dragones no se inmuta, su atención es capturada por el terreno cercano. Según lo que el recuerda del video que vio, ha llegado a la isla de Nueva York. Rápidamente se transforma en humano para observar todo desde un punto de vista normal.

Como el mismo se hizo la promesa o al menos eso cree recordar, no lastimara a nadie más, vivirá una vida pacífica y se lanzara a la fama como una estrella del teatro. Así que comenzó esta aventura dando el primer paso como un hombre nuevo. Piso un trozo de mierda que el chihuahua había dejado pero eso no le inmuta al hombre.

Decidido, comienza su autodescubrimiento nadando de la isla hacia donde se ven los rascacielos en la lejanía. En el trayecto un pez lo muerde en una nalga, pero eso tampoco le importa porque Acnologia le devuelve la mordida solo recuperar energías y continúa hasta la playa más cercana.

Victorioso emerge de las aguas y admira el panorama, alza los brazos en señal de libertad y mientras da giros comienza a cantar.

— ¡Libre soy, libre soy!— En algún lugar debió haber escuchado esa melodía infernal, las personas que pasan cerca lo miran con espanto y deciden apresurar el paso antes de continuar ante tal espectáculo. Pero a Acnologia no le importa, por fin ah comenzado una nueva vida.

Ahora está por sí mismo en esta ciudad, solo el tiempo nos dirá que pasa con nuestro carismático sociópata.

Varios días después, al otro lado de la ciudad, en un centro comercial muy concurrido, una multitud rodea a un artista callejero. Lleva puesto un traje elegante como si fuera el más respetado de los magos en el mundo, pero ese fino aspecto es arruinado por su peinado, dos coletas sobre su cabeza, una cola de caballo y unos flecos despeinados. ¿Acaso es una especie de hombre conejo? ¿Las tendencias han evolucionado hasta esto? ¿Su hermanita lo odia y le hizo una mala broma?

No, el no es un adolecente ya, rozando entre sus treinta, podría estar haciendo lo mismo en algún programa de televisión y ganar una gran cantidad de dinero, pero aquí ni las palomas le dejan una popo sobre la charola que tiene frente a él. Claramente es un joven adulto que busca llenar sus vacios emocionales con atención, que tal vez que no recibió de pequeño. Nada personal, yo solo soy el narrador. Pero sus poses maldita sea, ¿tiene que ser tan excéntrico? Ok, vamos a darle una oportunidad a ver que hace.

Mientras mueve un pañuelo de aquí para allá, rápidamente aparece un conejo sobre sus manos que pone frente a su rostro.

— Y ahora, el fabuloso hechicero God Serena, desaparecerá a este inocente conejito para aparecer a una bella asistente. — Acto seguido y con mucha agilidad de sus manos, un par de contoneos de cadera y una patada frontal, el conejo desaparece. Este hombre de nombre y apariencia extraña levanta sus brazos y grita al cielo. — ¡Aparece!—

Un silencio llena el ambiente y todos los presentes están esperando que algo pase.

— Hey, no veo ningún linda asistente. — Dice un hombre gordo mientras devora un hotdog.

— Papi, papi, ese hombre es un fraude. — Un niño rechoncho y de voz chillona que también mastica grotescamente un perro caliente, le hace segunda.

— ¿Eh?— Serena mira alrededor de sí mismo y al parecer no funciono su acto de magia. – Gente de Nueva York, esto es parte del truco, ahora si funcionara, ¡aparece!

Un par de palmadas, palabras sin sentido y brillantina directa desde sus bolsillos, son los movimientos para concluir el truco, una vez más levanta sus brazos al cielo. Y nada pasa.

Esta vez sí apareció algo. Un conejo muerto cae de entre sus ropas.

— Hijito, estoy muy vieja para estas tonterías. — Una anciana se da media vuelta al ver que el acto no ha llevado a nada.

— Si vámonos ya, apestas viejo. — Dice alguien en el fondo. La multitud comienza a alejarse.

— Mami, ¿el conejito esta muerto?—

— Si mi amor, el hombre malo lo mató. — Una señora consuela a su inocente hija que voltea y le saca la lengua a God Serena.

—No esperen, no se vallan, tengo más ilusiones, tengo, tengo. — El hombre de las coletas ve como se alejan todos pero una idea llega repentinamente a su cabeza. – ¡tengo pirotecnia!

De entre sus ropas saca una varita mágica que en realidad en un tubo que lanza pequeñas bolitas de pólvora incandescentes. Eso no es suficiente para llamar la atención de la gente, pero si para provocar un incendio en el puesto de salchichas cercano. Ambos, padre e hijos de gruesas carnes estaban ahí por su segunda ronda y de no ser tan obesos habrían escapado rápidamente, pero fueron salvados por otras personas presentes. Al lograr apagar el fuego, voltean con una mirada centellante hacia God Serena que discretamente trata de huir a hurtadillas.

— No huyas. — La gente se convierte en una turba iracunda que comienza a perseguir a nuestro nuevo y extraño amigo por todo el centro comercial, carritos de comida y regalos caen por todos lados al correr despavorido, los guardias del lugar se unieron a la persecución pensando que se trataba de un criminal, y aquí el único crimen era su peinado. Cual cacería de brujas, las antorchas y tridentes no se hicieron esperar y hasta un sacerdote entre la multitud preparaba las oraciones para despedirlo de este mundo cuando lo atraparan. Por varios kilómetros continúo la odisea hasta que logó perderlos entre las calles de la gran ciudad.

Al fin, cuando se sintió seguro, se quita el saco y lo pone en un bote de basura al pasar junto, deja al descubierto una playera negra con un gato de lentes y mostacho en su estampado. Saca una pequeña libreta donde se pueden leer diferentes trabajos tachados.

Policía

Maestro

Cocinero

Vaquero

Ingeniero aeroespacial

Cocinero profesional

Diseñador grafico

Bombero

Cirujano

Sepulturero

Secretaria hombre

Escritor de novelas juveniles

Pintador de líneas en la calle

El paciente con mejor comportamiento en el hospital

El paciente con mejor comportamiento en el hospital psiquiátrico

Trombonista

Modelo de manos

Ilusionista callejero

Esta ultima profesión, típica de un joven nacido a mediados de los 80's, fue tachada con una larga cara de tristeza. Acto seguido, saca su teléfono y escribe en una conocida red social:

"De nuevo sin trabajo. #NoPainNoGain #EstaEsLaUltima #2K17 #Gatitos

Lo guarda de nuevo y camina con un aura de pesadez entre las grises calles de esta triste ciudad

— Oh, ¿Por qué la desgracia siempre me persigue?, a mí, el gran God Serena.— Grita al cielo mientras agita su puño. – Acaso estoy destinado a fracasar en cuanto trabajo toque. Señor, ¡dame una señal!—

Como milagro rosal, algo cae del cielo, pero no es la respuesta que pide, si no, un montón de basura que fue lanzada desde una ventana en lo alto.

— Se atreven a ensuciar al magnífico, al glorioso, God— Aun no termina de hablar buscando quien hizo eso, cuando un bote de basura lo impacta directo en el rostro.

— Ya te encontré, sucia anciana que vive en el edificio.— Le grita a una personita que se ve en lo alto de un rascacielos.

— Cállate fenómeno.— Una voz chillona se escucha a la lejanía.

— Va, al diablo, meses y meses buscando el éxito en esta ciudad solo me han traído desgracias, yo, el grande, el poderoso, el encantador God Serena. Debería ser el gobernador de esta ciudad. No, el emperador. No, no, el emperador supremo.—

Una señora pasa a su lado y el salvaje hombre de coletas la toma por los hombres y la sacude.

— ¿Me escucho señora? Yo seré el próximo emperador de este lugar.—

— Por favor no me haga daño.— Las lagrimas de la asustada ciudadana ruedan por sus mejillas.

— Discúlpeme, tenga un cheque— le da una hoja llena de garabatos que acaba de hacer en su libreta. — puede ir a cobrarlo a la oficina del emperador el próximo lunes en horario de oficina, no la podre atender yo, porque obviamente estaré en una reunión con los demás líderes mundiales, pero mi secretaria la recibirá con gusto.—

La asustada señora no pone atención a sus palabras al huir del extraño hombre que continua con su letanía por la calle.

— Pero, un líder tiene que ser bondadoso ayudar a los desprotegidos. Como a este vagabundo que yace en el suelo. Levántate amigo, te daré monedas y un par de consejos para que seas el vago más popular de este barrio.— God Serena ayuda a un tipo de cabello largo que dormía en el suelo.

Su extraño aspecto hizo salir de su soliloquio al extravagante Serena. Tartamudea al ver sus ojos llenos de rabia. Da un par de pasos atrás mientras el terror se puede ver en su rostro. Es, ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Acnologia.

–Esa cara tatuada, esos colmillos, esa aura de sangre tu debes ser el que me hizo tanto daño. —Las palabras apenas pueden salir de la boca de God Serena, pero rápidamente su cuerpo se enciende, como si acabara de encontrar a su némesis mortal. –Al fin nos encontramos, después de tanto tiempo, pondremos fin a esta rivalidad, tú vas a morir aquí, ¡Papá Noel!—

— ¿Eh?— Acnologia, el rey de los dragones, el sociópata de esta historia se encuentra con el fenómeno de la misma. Ambas figuras causan una distorsión en el espacio tiempo, el cielo se nubla en cuestión de segundos y los rayos crean el perfecto escenario para la batalla definitiva.— ¿Papá Noel?, ¡mi nombre es Acnologia, pedazo de caca!—

—¿Acnologia pedazo de caca? Ese nombre no me suena.— Serena deja su postura de pelea pero Acnologia no dejara pasar esta insolencia, o al menos eso pensaba hacer, antes de regresar a su postura en el suelo, seguido de un estruendoso rugido emitido desde el fondo de sus entrañas.

Unos minutos más tarde, podemos encontrar a ambos extraño degustando un sándwich en una banca de un parque.

— Te perdonare la vida solo por esto.— Acnologia devora ferozmente mientras habla.

Por otro lado, God Serena revisa su comida y le retira con unas pinzas pequeñas, los pedazos de tómate que con recuerda haberle dicho al empleado del establecimiento no le pusiera.

— Así que dime, ¿eres una clase de entusiasta de banquetas o algo así?—

— ¿Qué?, no, yo solo, no se que me paso— Acnologia termina de un gran mordiscosu sándwich y molesto cruza de brazos.

— No tienes porque esconder la realidad, viniste a esta ciudad en busca de un sueño, pero te diste cuenta que no es lo que parecía en realidad, la gente es muy mala y las costumbres extrañas.— Serena lo mira mientras levanta una ceja, indicando que ha dado en el clavo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿eres un hechicero?—

— En algún momento fui algo así.— Se refiere a su corta carrera de ilusionista. –pero antes de eso, estuve en la misma situación que tú, vine buscando el éxito y encontré la desgracia. Toqué fondo. Llegue a dormir en la calle, con hambre y frio. Las mujeres me despreciaban, los hombres me humillaban, los niños se reían de mi, pero ya no mas.—

— Entonces, ¿lograste derrotar a esta ciudad y ahora eres un hombre exitoso?— Acnologia lo ve con anhelo pensando que ha encontrado la respuesta a sus males, pero a hurtadillas le roba el sándwich a Serena mientras comienza a hacer sus típicas poses excéntricas.

— Pues no, digamos que estoy haciendo un ajuste en mi vida.— Las palabras del hombre de las coletas hace que se borre la sonrisa de Acnologia al saber que miente. –Pero cuéntame, ¿a que has venido a este lugar?—

— Yo eh venido a una sola cosa, mírame bien porque un día seré el actor mas reconocido de Broadway, jajajajajajajajajaja.— El cara tatuada se sube a la banca y se ríe cual villano de cuento.

God Serena no se puede contener y también ríe a carcajadas.

— Hey hombre conejo, te burlas de mi sueño.—

— Claro que no, me siento contento de conocer a una persona con los mismos ideales que yo. Pero la senda del guerrero es solitaria y debemos continuar por caminos separados.—

Ambos miran los edificios al horizonte como si el estuvieran dispuestos a conquistar esta ciudad. Pero bajando un poco la mirada, ve una multitud enardecida que se acerca con antorchas y tridentes.

— Es él el hombre que me atacó.— Frente a los ciudadanos furiosos esta la señora que acababa de asustar God Serena.

— Y además es el que incendio el centro comercial y un orfanato.— Los gorditos come salchichas también lo reconocen ya que es la misma gente que lo persiguió el día de hoy. La gente los rodea dispuestos a lincharlos. – digan sus oraciones, nenes.—

Acnologia se pone de pie y les hace un rugido que se escucha hasta el ultimo rincón de la ciudad, acto seguido, un silencio sepulcral yace en el parque y solo hasta que Acnologia se vuelve a sentar, la gente reacciona y comienza a correr despavorida, un par de ellos se caen en el trayecto.

God Serena también de boca abierta mira al monstruo frente a el y después de pensarlo bien continua en lo quedo.

— Como te decía, el camino del guerrero es solitario, pero nosotros no somos guerreros. Somos dioses y ambos conquistaremos la gran manzana. Además, mi departamento es muy grande solo para mí.—

— ¿Me estas diciendo que puedo dormir bajo techo esta noche?— Los ojos de Acnologia se llenan de lagrimas de emoción.

— Claro puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, también tengo comida—

— No se hable mas, vámonos de una vez.—

Así, dos adultos con sueños excéntricos comienzan su aventura, una ciudad los espera y miles de aventuras dispuestas a ser conquistadas. ¿Será el comienzo de una maravillosa amistad?, o ¿el fin del mundo a comenzado con un sándwich? Solo lo podremos descubrir en el siguiente capitulo de: "¡Sirenoman y chico percebe!", digo, "DOS DRAGONES EN NUEVA YORK".

— Oye, ¿en serio quemaste un orfanato?—

— Si, pero eso fue en otra ocasión.—

— Jaja, me caes bien hombre conejo.—

Serena ríe con él, mientras escribe un nuevo trabajo en su libreta.


	2. Esta canción es un cliché y lo sabes

Capitulo 2 Esta canción es un cliché y lo sabes.

Hola de nuevo queridos amantes de la lectura en línea, espero que se hayan divertido con el encuentro de estos dos personajes de singulares personalidades, pero esto apenas es el comienzo, un futuro incierto nos espera y la salud mental de los protagonistas está en su contra, pero ese es el menor de los males que encontraran en esta ciudad, pero eso solo lo descubriremos de una manera.

— Y entonces le digo, si no me agacho, ¡me pasa lo que al perico!— Dice a gran voz God Serena.

–Juajuajuajua.— Es la sonora voz de ambos tras la historia que le venía relatando mientras subían las escaleras de un edificio de departamentos en un barrio común de la ciudad de Nueva York.

A Acnologia no le importa qué tipo de lugar sea, prefiere eso a dormir en la calle de nuevo. O eso pensaba en un principio. Caminan por un pasillo que rechina pero es un ruido que se pierde por el sonido que sale de otros departamentos.

— Y aquí estamos.— Grita God Serena al abrir la puerta de su departamento al final del pasillo.

Acnologia da un par de pasos para observar detalladamente, parte de él se siente decepcionado ya que esperaba un basurero como su cueva, pero su nuevo compañero tiene el lugar muy bien cuidado, no tiene muebles lujosos o decoración ostentosa pero al menos el lugar está en orden.

— ¿Y bien?—

— Siendo sincero, esperaba un poco mas de, no sé, ¿caos?— Dice Acnologia al extrañar su cueva por primera vez.

— El caos es parte de nuestras vidas, pero el Feng Shui es lo que nos ayudara a ser exitosos en esta vida, tal vez hasta conozcamos el amor.— A God Serena se le iluminan los ojos mientras acomoda un par de centímetros el sofá.— O al menos eso dijo el señor que vende comida china a la vuelta.—

—¡Bah!, no importa, unos cuantos litros de sangre regados y dos cuerpos empalados en la entrada y este será el lugar perfecto.— Acnologia da un salto al sofá y rápidamente enciende el televisor.

— Me temo que el empalamiento no es bien visto en esta ciudad, al menos no por ahora.— Serena mira su puño y lo aprieta con ira. – Al igual que el canibalismo, extorsión, sodomía, robo, corrupción, prostitución, heavy metal, olimpiadas de oficina, frascos destapados, hakuna matata.—

— ¿Qué me dices del asesinato?—

—Oh sí, eso también está mal visto, pero ya sabes, la gente puede desaparecer de vez en cuando.— Ambos se sueltan a reír de nuevo de una manera macabra, casi al punto de las lagrimas. Después de media hora de carcajadas irracionales, terminan en el suelo y con dolor de estomago que solo puede ser calmado con algo de comida.

El chef Serena se hace presente en la cocina y prepara una pasta italiana que es un descubrimiento culinario para Acno, termina como niño de hospicio en navidad, lleno de comida por toda la cara y finalmente dormido sobre la mesa como ebrio de cantina. God Serena aprovecha este espacio para usar su computadora y leer un par de historias en Wattpad, en la pantalla se puede leer un titulo: "El desierto rojo de Magnolia". Así es amigos, soy el narrador pero se me pide hacer un par de comerciales de vez en cuando, no me juzguen. En fin, después de tan gratificante lectura, continua con una ardua investigación en internet.

Al día siguiente, el caballero de las coletas despierta con el rostro pegado al teclado de la computadora, claramente lo ha echado a perder por toda la baba que derramo en la noche, pero eso no importa, en la impresora que está a un lado hay varias hojas apiladas, rápidamente las pone en orden y busca a Acnologia que está en la cocina cortando verduras, además hay un vagabundo sentado sobre la mesa. Este solo sonríe con su boca chimuela y saluda con una mano a God.

— G—man, el hombre, que bueno que te unes a nosotros, debido a tu hospitalidad hoy me encargue de traer el almuerzo.—

— Acnologia, lo agradezco, pero ya hablamos ayer sobre el canibalismo.— G—man, como ahora le ha apodado el de la cara tatuada, solo se da una palmada en la cara pensando en las atrocidades que ha hecho mientras dormía.

— Bueno, yo no soy un humano.— Acnologia sonríe con sus afilados dientes.— Pero no te preocupes, él es Steve, mi amigo de las calles y es un gran comerciantes de carnes.—

— En realidad soy traficante de carnes.— Dice Steve con su voz de tono aguardiente.

— ¿Carnes no humanas?— Pregunta el anfitrión de la casa, Acnologia le pone cerca de la nariz, un delicioso pedazo de carne que ya preparó. – Bueno, no importa, ¿pero porque esta Steve sobre la mesa?—

— Porque el piso es de lava.—

—Si G—man, no lo vez, el piso es de lava.—

— Tiene sentido para mi.— Así, con un vagabundo en la mesa, los tres toman su nutritivo desayuno digno de campeones del Olimpo.

Al finalizar, Serena pone sobre la mesa una carpeta con los papeles que imprimió y sus dos acompañantes lo miran con duda.

— ¿Qué es esto?—

— Trabajo para ti Acnologia, tal vez para Steve si le interesa.—

El vagabundo que había estado todo el rato sin bajar de los muebles se incorpora y corre hasta una de las ventanas haciendo una salida dinámica.

— Jamás me atraparan con vida.— Se escucha en la lejanía.

— ¿Pensé que el piso era de lava?—

— Si no fuera así, se hubiera ido caminando, ¿no lo crees?— Solo algo que da más miedo en Acnologia aparte de su locura, es la sensatez en la que habla a veces, aunque se trate de un juego de niños del que están debatiendo.

— Ok, como decía, esto te incumbe a ti principalmente.— Le entrega los papeles y dentro hay una lista de teatros y obras que están haciendo casting. Acnologia no puede guardar su emoción y rápidamente corre a preparar sus mejores galas para ir a hacer una audición, aunque recuerda que no trajo nada con él más que sus pantalones y todos queremos creer que un par de calzoncillos también, se dirige a la habitación de God Serena y busca entre sus ropas algo que ponerse.

—Adelante mi amigo, vístete como un monarca, como un emperador que conquista tierras nuevas.— El ego de Serena es más grande que el sistema solar y pueblos circunvecinos pero rápidamente es golpeado por las palabras de Acnologia.

— Tu ropa parece de joven pubescente.—

— ¿A qué te refieres?—

— Aquí solo hay playeras con dibujos, pantalones gastados y tenis para patinar. Necesito algo más de adultos.—

— Busca en la caja que dice "cosas aburridas", ahí debe estar mi ropa formal de mi graduación de la Universidad de Álvarez.— El rostro de Serena cambia al recordar sus viejas andanzas en la universidad, pero esa es una historia diferente y debe ser contada en otra ocasión.

— No hay nada hombre—conejo, olvídalo, le robaremos su ropa a alguien en el camino.— Ambos están de acuerdo en esta idea y salen a encontrar el destino de Acnologia. Un importante hombre de negocios es llevado a un callejón solitario y entre ambos pillos lo dejan solo en calzoncillos y calcetines, el perfecto atuendo para seducir a una mujer según una encuesta realizada por científicos.

Ambos recorren la ciudad y mientras God Serena le muestra lugares de interés y donde tuvo aventuras extraordinarias, Acno tiene la hoja pagada al rostro buscando una obra de su interés. La gente no los mira como bichos raros por sus peinados extravagantes y tatuajes visibles, en esta ciudad hay una gran diversidad cultural así que fácilmente se mezclan entre los ciudadanos. Caminan un par de kilómetros antes de tomar el metro y Acnologia se sientemás cómodo al recordad su vieja cueva.

Entre todas las direcciones de la lista escoge una y le pide a Serena que lo lleve ahí. La obra que se alcanza a leer es "Les Misérables" en el teatro Winter Garden. Nuestro ególatra amigo de coletas conoce la dirección y sin rechistar lo lleva al lugar. No hay mucha gente así que entran directamente hasta las butacas frontales donde está el director, su asistente se acerca a ellos para pedirles sus papeles pero Serena se lo lleva a hablar con él mientras el buen Acno se forma entre los postulantes a la obra, varios de ellos salieron de la fila al ver la sonrisa llena de colmillos y la mirada de psicópata del rey de los dragones que no podía ocultar su felicidad.

— Siguiente.— Gritó el director y acto seguido Acnologia se pone al frente del hombre de mostacho y sombrero ridículo le pide a él y a otra persona que interpreten la escena donde Jean Valjean y Javert discuten por el robo del pan. El otro excéntrico del teatro comienza su línea, pero al llegar el turno de Acno, solo sé queda estático mirando al frente, como un conejo que está a punto de ser arrollado en la carretera al ser alumbrado por un vehículo que viene a toda velocidad.

God Serena que se encontraba en una pelea a golpes con el ayudante del director, se da cuenta y corre al escenario para susurrarle que es su turno. Acnologia no le responde nada.

— Hijo no nos quites el tiempo, ¡siguiente!—

— No.— Dice el cara tatuada.

— No, ¿qué?—

— No sé actuar.—

— Ya nos dimos cuenta, siguiente.—

—¿Sabe lo que significa?, ¡por fin eh fallado en algo!—

— No olvides que casi te mueres de hambre.— Le grita Serena que de nuevo esta en una pelea con el asistente del director, aunque esta vez está perdiendo.

— Entonces si no sabes actuar, ¿qué sabes hacer?— Cansado de pedirle que se baje, le pregunta el director a Acnologia.

Nunca debió hacerlo. Minutos más tarde se encuentran God Serena y Acnologia comiendo rosquillas en la acera de enfrente, viendo como se incendia el teatro Winter Garden.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?—

—Descubrir la receta de estas cosas llamadas "rosquillas".— Acno observa detenidamente su comida.

— Me refiero a la actuación.— God Serena hace una de sus poses extravagantes mientras termina su bocadillo.

— Cierto, estudiare actuación o morirán todos en el intento.— El buen Acnologia vuelve a reír como psicópata.

— Esa es la actitud, ahora volvamos a casa haciendo poses de victoria.— Este par de amigos tan raros como bonachones emprenden una nueva aventura de regreso a sus aposentos.

Llegan al departamento y de disponen a entrar, pero a God Serena le llama la atención un sonido en particular, en el departamento de un lado se escuchan pasos, más específicamente es el clásico sonido que hace una mujer con zapatos de tacón al andar.

— Que raro, se supone que no hay nadie en ese lugar.— Serena mira con sospecha la luz que sale debajo de la puerta. Lo deja por el momento y entra a su departamento para descubrir que Steve el vagabundo acompañado de una docena de sus amigos, ha montado un campamento dentro. Pero esa es otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión.

Nota del autor: Como siempre me tardo demasiado en actualizar, y este capítulo llevaba varias semanas olvidado, en estos días hubo un boom del meme "el piso es lava" lo cual me dio me molesto mucho ya que yo escribíesa parte antes de que se virilizaran los chistes, pensé quitarlo pero me agradó Steve el vagabundo y su errática personalidad. Pronto conoceremos a nuevas personas que ayudaran en esta aventura. En fin, en el próximo capítulo, God Serena y Acnologia se hacen ricos vendiendo fidget spinners.


	3. A la grande le puse Cuca

CAPITULO 3: A LA GRANDE LE PUSE CUCA

Volvieron los tiempos de lluvias y con eso las ganas de escribir esta historia deprimente, vana, abrumadora, tan vacía como el número de lecturas que tiene, pero eso no me impide continuar, en mis sueños se aparecen Acnologia y God Serena, vestidos de payasos, pidiéndome que actualice, que continúe con sus aventuras. No sé cuanto pueda seguir así, o si solo terminando otro capítulo pueda descansar un poco. Las voces tal vez se vallan y pueda retomar mi vida. No, yo no tengo vida. Solo soy un espectador que tiene que explicarles la locura en que se está convirtiendo esta historia,

Así que tratemos de retomar donde nos quedamos: Acnologia tiene una nueva meta, aprender a actuar. Pudiera sonar extraño pero para una persona que siempre ha hecho su voluntad, es difícil pretender ser alguien más. No se confundan con su aspecto bárbaro, por algo llego a ser el rey de los dragones y en su tiempo fue un mago excepcional que tuvo a los libros como principal aliados en su camino. Lamentablemente con el tiempo fue un hábito que perdió y si había leído alguna novela clásica, su vida de ermitaño sociópata lo había alejado del mundo moderno. Por lo que ahora se ha convertido en un gusano de biblioteca, no un gusano literal, eso sería ilógico, pero lo de la biblioteca si lo es.

Serena se levanto como cualquier día normal, solo para encontrarse la sorpresa de que hay un gran boquete en la pared de su sala y en medio varios estantes de libros que tenían una etiqueta pegada en la cual se podía leer: "Biblioteca pública de Nueva York". En el suelo yacía Acnologia en posición de flor de loto, con unos lentes de fondo de botella y un libro muy cerca de su rostro.

— Ok, voy a tratar de entender la situación.— Dice God Serena después de ver el desastre que hay en su sala. – Fuiste a la biblioteca más importante de esta ciudad, te robaste unos estantes completos y, ¿los trajiste al departamento?—

— Así es.—

—¿Por qué?—

— No me gusta que me vean leer.—

— ¿Es por tus lentes gigantescos?—

— Pensé que eran mágicos, se los robe a una señora con capa.— Acno tira los lentes y trata de aclarar su vista mientras hace muecas.

— Eso explica porque estás leyendo libros de maternidad.— Tras las palabras de God, el buen cara tatuada deja discretamente el libro en el suelo y busca otro que leer. – Toma este, Romeo y Julieta, es un clásico y han hecho muchas obras de esto. Además hay muerte.—

— No se hable más. Y sobre el hueco en la pared— Acnologia aun no acaba de hablar cuando se da cuenta que Serena esta frente a él con dos cuchillos y una mirada asesina. – Oye tranquilo viejo, todo tiene solución, Steve el vagabundo ya contacto a unos trabajadores para que lo arreglen.—

—¿Qué?, no, no, vengo a contarte mis nuevos planes para el día de hoy.— Serena baja los cuchillos antes de comenzar un malentendido. – Comenzare mi propio negocio de comida rápida.—

— ¿Te refieres a comida que corre muy rápido?, o, a comida que se digiere a velocidades tan extremas que después de comer tienes que ir al baño, o mejor aún, es comida que ha trascendido los límites del tiempo y el espacio y ahora posee una clase de sabiduría que es difícil de comprender para nosotros.— Acnologia comienza a hiperventilar como niño pequeño en dulcería.

— Admito que todo eso suena genial, pero no. Hoy iremos a al parque central en mi nuevo vehículo.— God Serena le explica los detalles de cómo adquirió hace poco tiempo una casa móvil adaptada para servir comida en cualquier lado a donde vallan.

Salen del edificio y tras caminar unas cuadras el hombre de las coletas sigue hablando de cómo su genialidad lo llevó a esa idea, por su puesto Acnologia no está escuchando una sola palabra ya que está inmerso en el libro que le provoca diferentes gestos a lo largo del trayecto.

— ¡Y aquí esta!, el God—o—Movil.— Fuera de un taller de pintura esta una casa rodante, adecuada con una pequeña cocina en la parte de atrás, pintada de negro con llamas al frente. Solo le hace una seña al encargado para saludarlo e indicarle que ya recogerá su vehículo, aunque este señor calvo y de mostacho, tiene cara de molestia al ver al buen Serena de nuevo.

Ambos entran al vehículo y por primera vez desde que salieron del departamento, Acno suelto el libro para admirar el interior, pero su instinto lo delata mientras olfatea alrededor.

—Aquí no hay comida.—

— Claro que no, tenemos que ir al supermercado.—

— Un día fui supermercado que está aquí cerca, no terminó bien.— Acnologia vuelve a sonreír con cara de psicópata.

— Que bueno que me lo dices, iremos a otro entonces.— God Serena salta al asiento del conductor y rápidamente enciende el motor haciendo rugir al God—o—móvil cual vehículo de carreras. –Adiós amigo.— Le grita al dueño del taller al irse a toda velocidad, este solo hace ademanes y a lo lejos termina diciendo algo que termina en la palabra "madre".

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el artesano pintor de la localidad?—

— No lo sé, no entiendo a veces lo que habla, pero ahora es cosa del pasado, en marcha al supermercado.— God Serena señala al horizonte con una mirada de entusiasmo.

Ambos fenómenos se abrochan los cinturones como personas educadas que son, aunque el vehículo se mueve como energúmeno por la abarrotada ciudad. La historia del pintor mexicano y su odio por God a pesar de trabajar para él, es algo peculiar, pero debe ser contada en otra ocasión.

Mientras tanto el hombre de las coletas sigue las instrucciones de su GPS y Acnologia continúa con su lectura que le produce indescriptibles sentimientos ya que los gestos que hace no pueden registrarse como normales. Varios minutos después, llegan a una pequeña tienda donde surten todo tipo artículos para la elaboración de comida, bueno al menos es lo que Serena hace, Acnologia solo toma cosas al azar y las arroja al carrito. Al finalizar God paga con los últimos dólares que le quedan y salen con bastantes bolsas de mandado.

Es la hora perfecta para estacionarse cerca de una de las entradas del parque central de Nueva York y no es el único carro de comida que hay en el lugar, pero eso no le preocupa a God Serena ya que el confía en sus habilidades culinarias, pero desconfía un poco en las de su amigo de larga melena así que lo le encarga cortar verdura.

Esté, ni tardo, ni perezoso lo hace de manera hábil mientras continua con el libro frente a él, básicamente lo que hace es correcto, solo con reconocer la forma de la verdura con su mano, sabe lo que es y cómo debe actuar. Serena ve esto y trata de confiar en él, y decide darle un par de tareas nuevas como pedirle algo que no tenga a la mano. Así poco a poco empieza a tener todo listo para la gente que se acerca curiosa a leer algunos productos del menú.

Hamburguesas Alvarez: todo un imperio de sabor.

Hot—dog hibrido: con ocho tipos de salchichas a escoger.

Torta traicionera: para darle la espalda al hambre.

Burritos slayer: entrenados para vencer al más grande antojo.

God—god sexy wáter: Agua de frutas de diferentes sabores incluida con una foto y un autógrafo de su encantador cocinero.

Este último producto era el menos popular pero al ser la única bebida disponible no les quedaba más que comprarla. Al probarla se daban cuenta que era buena, incluso la comida superaba sus expectativas, solo que algunos no disfrutaban de tener el rostro de Serena en su vaso, peor aún, a veces les ofrecía tomarse una foto con él, cosa que nadie había pedido.

A pesar de esto y una que otra bofetada de las señoritas, el negocio de Serena se volvió prometedor, con Acnologia concentrado en el libro y haciendo labores al mismo tiempo no tiene que preocuparse porque asuste a alguien o peor aun destruya el lugar, pero como nos ha enseñado la historia, la confianza es un arma de doble filo, una simple acción como pedirle que le pase un ingrediente embotellado como el aceite, hace que Acnologia tome el primer envase que encuentra ya que no lo puede distinguir por su forma como con las verduras. No sé quien fue más tonto de los dos al no percatarse de lo que hacían.

Hasta la fecha no se sabe que fue lo que se mezclo con la comida, solo tiempo después se pudo especular que provenía de los productos de limpieza, el caso es que minutos después de que hubo este tremendo descuido, el negocio de comida rápida comenzó a llenarse de gente pero no por las deliciosas creaciones, si no por un malestar provocado en el estomago de los clientes.

— Hey hombre conejo, tus burritos me dieron diarrea.— Grita un hombre furioso al acercarse agitando un burrito en su mano.

— Gentil caballero, es bien sabido que la comida Mexicana tiene esa peculiaridad.— Serena le contesta amablemente mientras continua preparando bocadillos.

— ¡Tú no eres mexicano, yo también me enferme, cabrón!— Una señora con sombrero y bigote se une a los gritos.

— Señora no sea grosera o Jesús la va a castigar.— El cocinero mantiene la calma ante los reclamos de la gente.

— Mi bebé tiene cólicos y depresión.— Dice otra señora al fondo.

— Ese no es un bebé, es un cachorro rasurado.— Ahora si tiene que poner un poco de atención a lo que está pasando.

— No son los únicos afectados, la hamburguesa imperial tenía un cabello rojo.— Otro hombre le reclama a God Serena pero el solo levanta una ceja en señal de ironía al ver que es el único pelirrojo del lugar.

— Señor, no debería comer sin camisa, es un lugar público.—

— Esos son puros pretextos, queremos nuestro dinero.— Los reclamos no se hacen esperar y la multitud se reúne alrededor del camión y poco a poco comienzan a agitarlo endurecidamente, un par de antorchas ya se han prendido, no para iluminar el ocaso que llega, si no para comenzar una cacería como es acostumbrado entre el público fácil de ofender.

— Alto, alto, podemos llegar a un arreglo.— Les dice God mientras trata de detener todas las cosas que se tambalean o caen dentro del camión.

Pero como el rugido de un león, la multitud calla al escuchar al rey de los dragones gritar enfurecido. Acnologia se levanta del pequeño asiento y mira a todos por la ventana, con un aura asesina.

— Ya basta.— Grita mientras azota el libro de Romeo y Julieta contra la parrilla. — Es que no han aprendido nada de la historia, la violencia no es la solución. Si queremos vivir en un mundo mejor, debemos tratarnos como hermanos.— Acnologia ah sufrido un cambio repentino y ahora se ve como un ser de paz, iluminado por el amor al prójimo. Incluso una paloma blanca se ha postrado en su hombro.

— ¡Aquí tienes tu mundo mejor! – Tras el grito entre la gente, se ve un vaso de God—god Sexy Water sabor sandia con kiwi impactándose directo contra el rostro del nuevo y reformado Acnologia, despertando al monstruo que lleva dentro.

— Ahora si ya valieron.— La furia del rey está a punto de comenzar un nuevo apocalipsis, las bóvedas del infierno se abrirán y los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis vendrán a segar las almas de los que osaron ofender al mismísimo rey de los dragones.

Cuando el caos está por comenzar, el sonido de las llantas del camión de comida hace alejar a las personas cercando haciendo una abertura para poder escapar. El que esta al volante es God Serena tratando de salvar su vehículo, que a toda velocidad se aleja del lugar, mientras Acnologia pelea contra algunos que se quedaron colgando del camión con antorcha en mano.

— ¿Qué haces, voy a acabar con ellos?— Le grita al deshacerse del último y se acerca a los asientos delanteros.

— No voy a permitir que destruyas el camión, puedes saltar y regresar a darles su merecido.— Serena maneja a toda velocidad mientras esquiva los vehículos que van a menor velocidad.

— No, tienen que recordar el lugar donde marcaron su final.— Acno jala a un lado el volante haciendo que se mueva descontroladamente y tras atravesar una valla, se meten al parque central destruyendo bancas y arboles en su camino. Diferentes objetos del camión caen tras dejar la puerta trasera abierta y para complementar el escenario, el libro que había dejado en la parrilla comienza a incendiar el interior dejando un rastro de artículos en llamas sobre el pasto.

Ahora incluso Acnologia se ve preocupado por su vida al perder el control del vehículo y junto a Serena presionando el freno inútilmente ya que trata de impedir que se vallan directo a un lago lleno de patitos. Pero era imposible, el mismo recipiente que enfermo a la gente, estaba atravesado en el pedal que hubiera impedido que tras saltar un pequeño montículo de tierra, hiciera que salieran despedidos directo al agua.

Poco a poco el God—o—Movil comienza a hundirse y no hay rastros de los pasajeros ya que están ocupados dándose puñetazos bajo el agua, pero naturalmente la falta de oxigeno los obligo a salir.

Mientras se dirigen a la orilla del rio hay varios curiosos acercándose a ver el accidente y a la lejanía se escuchan sirenas en camino. Al llegar a tierra ambos se tiran boca arriba en el pasto, escurriendo y jadeando. Pero de pronto comienzan a reír los dos, naturalmente su risa siempre es algo perturbadora.

— Me debes un camión Acnologia.—

— Mañana mismo vendré y lo sacare del agua.—

Ambos se sientan y ven como salen burbujas del agua pero ya es casi imperceptible porque la noche ha llegado y el alumbrado del parque no es suficiente.

— Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto.— Le dice Serena.

El cara tatuada solo ríe un poco más.

— Pero esto no lo olvidare.— A pesar de ser un bufón, God Serena a veces puede ser aterrador al lanzar una mirada destellante, iluminada por la cólera que lo invade.

— Esta bien G—Man, de seguro el hombre que lo arreglo podrá hacerlo de nuevo.— Este le da una palmada y tras esto ambos se alejan caminando.

— Y dime, ¿en serio ese libro te hizo reflexionar sobre la violencia?— A God le llamo la atención el cambio de humor tan repentino solo con leer un libro.

— Naaaa, en realidad solo me dolía el trasero de estar sentado todo el día, no tenía ganas de discutir con la gente.—

— ¿Y qué te pareció?—

— Me dieron ganas de vomitar con tanto romance. Necesito algo de violencia pero lo único que conseguí hoy fue pisar un inocente patito en el lago.—

— En realidad fue un pedazo de mierda, espero que te limpies los pies antes de entrar a la casa.—

— Me alegra saber eso, me gustan los patitos.— Así, tras esta declaración tan extraña de Acnologia, ambos regresan a su departamento.

En el trayecto se han detenido a comprar algo de cenar y platican sobre lo violenta que es la gente últimamente. Es la segunda vez en una semana que se forma una trifulca por su culpa, aunque ellos no creen que sus acciones sean las causantes.

Por fin han llegado y Acnologia es el primero que se apresura en entrar, a pesar de que no se limpió los pies como se le ordenó. God Serena esta por seguirlo pero se detiene al escuchar una voz detrás de él.

— Disculpa, me podrías ayudar con una dirección.—

El se gira al escuchar una angelical voz, es una chica alta, de figura atlética, de jeans ajustados y una blusa de tirantes, y como es común en estas historias, tiene un corte de cabello lindo, corto, que resalta sus facciones, pero de un color verde muy peculiar.

God "catatónico" Serena se queda inmóvil observándola sin poder gesticular palabras, viendo como si esta bella mujer fuera iluminada por los mismísimos destellos celestiales, o eso cree el, en realidad solo está frente a ella babeando y tratando de gesticular alguna palabra. Ella solo lo mira raro y vuelve a intentar obtener algo de información.

— Me llamo Brandish y soy nueva en esta ciudad, solo necesito saber cómo llegar a este lugar.— Ella le señala un mapa que tiene en la mano pero no logra obtener una respuesta coherente.

En la cegada mente de Serena cree que está teniendo una conversación con ella, pero a los ojos de cualquier espectador solo está haciendo el ridículo.

— Ok.— Ella no hace más que mirarlo raro. — Gracias de todos modos.— Ella se aleja rápidamente y se pierde en el pasillo de los departamentos. Tras esto el pobre Serena logra salir de su trance y trata de recapitular que pasó.

— ¿Pasa algo?, sonaba como si alguien metiera un perro y un gato en tu boca y tratara de dar un discurso motivacional.—

—Acnologia, no lo vas a creer, pero acabo de conocer a la que será la madre de mis hijos.— El rostro de God Serena está iluminado y no es por el foco en el techo, acaba de ser flechado. – Se llama Brandish.—

Y así, el buen Serena siente como si entrara a la casa cargado por querubines sonrientes, que tocan el arpa y cantan rebosantes de alegría, aunque en realidad es Acnologia que lo está jalando de los pies y le cuenta sus planes para la cena, ya que este se ha desmayado en la puerta.


	4. Habia una vez pero luego ya no

CAPITULO 4: HABÍA ESPACIO PARA JACK EN LA PUERTA

Desde los inicios del tiempo, las criaturas sean cuales hayan sido primero, tenían necesidades como alimentarse o protegerse, algunos excéntricos se especializaron en buscar nuevos territorios donde vivir y hasta que vestir, pero todos tenían algo en común: La reproducción.

Ese bello acto de encontrar una persona para cortejarla, enamorarla, seducirla y finalmente, llegar al acto sexual solo con los propósitos de mantener la especie. Pero con los años esta idea se transformó junto con la industria de los regalos y la el refresco de cola. Estas perversas corporaciones crearon un cuento mágico llamado amor. Si, el amor es esa idea en la que para llegar al acto de preservar la raza humana, tienes que encontrar a otra persona la cual estará a tu lado para siempre y todo será mágico, bello, especial.

Pero como saben en este mundo hay todo tipo de personas y algunos se pierden en el objetivo final, idealizando solo la parte de encontrar ese alguien que nos hará sentir cosquillas, y un ejemplo de estos seres poco racionales es God—Serena. El peculiar protagonista de esta aventura ha sido flechado y ahora ha perdido todo sentido común haciéndolo suspirar cada vez que recuerda a su vecina nueva. Si antes ya tenía una cara de tonto, ahora esa sonrisa enfermiza lo hace ver peor. Acnologia está harto de la situación, incluso compró desinfectantes al escucharlo decir que el amor estaba en el aire.

— Oye viejo, piensas seguir pegado a la puerta todo el día. — Acnologia habla con la boca llena de nieve, mientras sostiene un contenedor tamaño familiar y una cuchara sopera. Se encuentra sentado en la sala viendo como God—Serena esta con un oído en la puerta por si llega su vecina de cabello verde pistache. –Sabes, esta nieve se está acabando y yo no puedo ir a comprarla. Bueno, en realidad no quiero hacerlo. —

Pero sus palabras son sordas ante el enamorado Serena que solo le hace señas para que baje la vos. Acnologia solo lo mira con desaprobación y continúa escarbando en el fondo de bote de nieve y continúa mirando la televisión.

Pasan un par de horas y Serena no ha movido un solo dedo, las piernas ya comienzan a temblarle ante la incómoda posición que tiene, pero su determinación es más grande y su anhelo por volver a ver a su vecina le acelera el corazón.

Algo pasa afuera, un ruido lo hace concentrarse cual león asechando a su presa, unos pasos se acercan y siendo solo su departamento y el de ella al final del pasillo, no hay duda de que si sale en este momento la encontrara cuando llegue. Prepara su cuerpo para saltar en el momento indicado y para su sorpresa tocan a la puerta. Sin dudar abre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Vecina!— Grita eufórico, pero un par de segundos después la gran sonrisa se evapora de la cara.

— Señor, le gustaría comprar galletas para las niñas exploradoras de América. — Una jovencita de cabello largo y tierna mirada le pone en el rostro una caja que al agitarla hacen que Acnologia se haga presente en la puerta también. Mientras God—Serena hace gestos, su compañero le saca dinero del bolsillo para dárselo discretamente a la joven exploradora y se pueda retirar en paz y lo hace justo a tiempo antes de que el hombre de coletas cierre la puerta de un golpe.

La pequeña niña se retira saltando mientras a la lejanía se escuchan balbuceos, pero cuando nadie la ve deja de saltar y rápidamente saca un teléfono y con una mirada seria hace una llamada.

— Blancos localizados, procedan a la siguiente fase del plan. — Tras esta extraña afirmación, la joven se desprende de su uniforme de exploradora de un solo movimiento y ahora viste ropa normal para salir del edificio sin llamar la atención.

De regreso en el apartamento, Serena aun no ha perdido la esperanza y respira varias veces para retomar la calma, se acerca al espejo que está cerca de la entrada y se asegura que aun es perfecto. Bueno, ante sus ojos el siempre va a ser perfecto pero que le vamos a hacer.

— Deberías relajarte un poco hombre, esa mujer aparecerá antes de que lo esperes. — Acnologia tardo más en levantarse por las galletas en lo que las devoró. Ahora se prepara aparentemente para salir de ahí. — O tal vez te vio y se asusto para siempre y huyó a otro país. —

El rostro de Serena palidece al contemplar esa idea, pareciera como si estuviera a punto de quebrar en llanto.

— Ok, tal vez exageré un poco, podría ser que ella si tiene un trabajo, no como nosotros. —

— Tienes razón, es horario en el que la gente hace cosas productivas, nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo. —

— Lo siento God, tantos bocadillos me han dado hambre, buscare a Steve el vagabundo, acaba de twittear que recibió un cargamento de carne de venado recién atropellado y ya sabes que disfruto mucho mi comida si sufrió antes de morir. —

Antes de salir, la puerta suena de nuevo y Serena empuja a su compañero para ser el primero en saludar. Pero la suerte de nuestro protagonista no ha mejorado y es el mecánico que le trae la cuenta de la reparación del camión de alimentos que lanzaron al lago del parque. God Serena vuelve a caer en un trance por el coraje y de nuevo Acnologia aprovecha esta oportunidad para tomar la cuenta y guardarla discretamente en su saco y sale del departamento para alejarse junto con el hombre de ceño fruncido y bigote espeso.

— Amigo mecánico mexicano, no hace falta que este hombre estresado no necesita más preocupaciones, yo me encargare de la cuenta del camión. — Acnologia hace una mala imitación de un acento norteño de México pero al mecánico no le importa eso, el solo tiene odio hacia Serena y solo balbucea algo que termina en "uto". –Sí, pobre Serena, él me conto esa vez que le dio escorbuto, no sé que sea eso pero debió doler. —

Así ambos se alejan por el pasillo mientras Serena se queda contemplando su existencia, el ser que en realidad, lo que está haciendo con su vida y a donde se dirige este mundo. Tal vez no es más que una pequeña partícula en el universo, o tal vez el es el centro de todo lo que existe y su mera existencia define la de las demás. Tal vez hasta el hecho de que alguien lea esto solo es el resultado de múltiples casualidades en el tiempo y el espacio que llevaron a la verdadera pregunta, ¿qué es el amor?

Pero el gran God Serena no se dará por vencido, hoy mismo se sobrepondrá y saldrá adelanto de esta. También saldrá a la calle y tomara el control de la ciudad, o mejor aún, del mundo entero. No hay fuerza que lo detenga, es el contra la existencia misma y esta decidió a ganar. Con esta actitud, este valiente hombre sale de su apartamento decidido y lo primero que ve es a Brandish su vecina que acaba de llegar.

La fuerza abandono su cuerpo y de pronto siente como si fuera de gelatina, la temperatura aumenta en el lugar y su corazón trabaja como si ahora él fuera la presa ante las fauces de un león.

— Ah, hola, eres el chico de enfrente que no puede hablar, me presento de nuevo, me llamo Brandish. Bran, dish. ¿Puedes repetirlo conmigo? Bran, dish. — La ingenua mujer de cabello corto cree que God Serena es una persona con capacidades especiales. Y todos sabemos que si lo es, pero no como ella creé.

Por primera vez en muchos años, el motor dentro del cerebro de Serena recibe un chispazo y reinicia el sistema. Ese viejo armatoste que parece trabajar con Windows 95® busca entre sus archivos las funciones básicas de la comunicación verbal y en el camino a la boca tiene un programa gigantesco que tiene por nombre ego. La suma de esta operación da como resultado que God Serena se ponga en posición firme, logrando gesticular palabras por primera vez.

— Hola Brandish, me llamo Serena, God Serena. — Nuestro galán hace una voz grave y los gestos en su rostro indican que quiere verse mejor ante la dama.

— Oh, si puedes hablar, discúlpame. — Ella se ve apenada de una manera linda a pesar de ser una mujer que impone respeto por donde pasa. Ahora en lugar de usar ropa casual, lleva un atuendo de vestir al estilo de una oficina muy importante.

— Claro que puedo hablar, solo era un pequeño chascarrillo para romper el hielo. — La voz de Serena es mas falsa que comunismo levantando la economía de un país. – Entonces eres nueva en esta ciudad. —

— Ah, ok. Así es, fui transferida por mi trabajo, soy empleada en. – El cerebro de Serena no puede hacer milagros y menos ante la primera mujer que le mueve el piso de esta manera, por lo que deja de escuchar mientras se pierde en sus rojos labios. No sabe cuánto tiempo paso en lo que se dio cuenta que ella le estaba formulando una pregunta. – ¿Ah que te dedicas?—

— Eh, yo, soy un visionario. Estoy buscando la fama por aquí y por allá, viendo a quien ayudare cada día. —

— Así que, ¿desempleado verdad?— Brandish no es una mujer tonta y las tácticas de este hombre frente a ella no la toman por sorpresa. – No te preocupes, todos pasamos por esta etapa. Bueno si me disculpas tengo que entrar para preparar algunos detalles. —

Parecía una misión exitosa pero Serena es un hombre que no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad por lo que decide avanzar antes de que otra cosa pueda interponerse entre ellos.

— De hecho me preguntaba, ya que eres nueva en la ciudad, tal vez te gustaría que yo te invite a conocerla, algo así como una cita. —

— Eeeeh, bueno como te conté hace poco, realmente no estoy muy interesada en algo así como una cita por ahora, pero podemos ser buenos amigos. — Brandish sonríe amablemente y se entra a su departamento despidiéndose de Serena, pero el solo actuó de manera automáticamente. No se dio cuenta pero le contesto que no había ningún problema y también sonrió mientras agitaba su mano. Todo esto fue de manera automáticamente ya que dentro de él, la maquinaria había colapsado cuando escucho la palabra "amigos".

¿Qué significaba esto? Todas las ilusiones que se había hecho en un lapso menor a 24 horas se habían desmoronado, más que eso, una fotografía estaba en llamas, esta imagen que había creado dentro de su mente donde se veía él junto a ella y varios niños a su alrededor, caía a un vacio que parecía infinito, mientras se consumía lentamente.

El semblante de Serena se oscureció y con una pesadez en su andar, caminó a la calle. No tenia rumbo fijo, solo era él contra el mundo, uno que parecía burlarse de la situación con una lluvia que daba el paisaje perfecto para un corazón roto. No había una sola alma en las calles, solo él que avanzaba entre el concreto y los fierros viejos, esos que hacían sonido con la lluvia, como risas que apuntaban en su dirección. Solo se daba cuenta que no estaba solo cuando los autos pasaban cerca y lo mojaban de pies a cabeza, aumentando su miserable existencia. Así, sin darse cuenta God Serena llego a uno de los lugares más emblemáticos de la ciudad, el puente de Brooklyn.

La brisa lo abofeteo en el rostro para sacarlo de su trance y darse cuenta donde estaba, tras admirar el paisaje, se da cuenta que es el lugar indicado para terminar con este sufrimiento, hoy, Serena se volverá uno con los dioses. Se prepara mentalmente y se pone en la orilla del puente mirando el agua debajo de todo.

— Oye idiota, hasta donde sé, no sabes nadar. — Acnologia se acerca a él de manera tranquila para evitar asustarlo.

— Largo de aquí, este mundo no me merece. —

— ¿Qué pasó con ese ánimo que tenías hace rato?— Acnologia está confundido y a la ve preocupado por su compañero.

— Se fue. — Le grita Serena desde el fondo de su corazón. — Todo lo bueno de este mundo se fue. ¿Sabes qué? Por fin pude hablar con ella y fue lo mejor que me ha pasado. Pero todo acabo muy pronto, la invite a salir y ella me dijo que no le interesaba, prefería tener un amigo más.

— No soy experto en amor, creo que represento todo lo contrario a eso, pero creo que no deberías actuar de esa manera solo por una mujer. — La elocuencia del rey de los dragones se muestra de vez en cuando en forma de un buen consejo.

— ¿Crees tú que eso no es suficiente motivo para estar aquí? El mundo es demasiado cruel, en este momento hay miles de hombres y mujeres en la misma situación. — Al mismo tiempo que Serena habla la lluvia se intensifica y en el cielo comienza a relampaguear. – Es como un pozo sin fondo, lanzas una moneda pidiendo un deseo pero la moneda nunca cae en ningún lado. O peor aún, es como el pequeño que quiere ser abogado o medico pero por más que estudia no pasa de escritor de Wattpad. —

Acnologia se mantiene en silencio bajo la lluvia dejando que God Serena hable.

— Ya veo el futuro, ella llegara con un hombre menos guapo que yo obviamente, pero más afortunado, llevándola de la mano hasta su habitación, cortejándola, besando su delicada piel. Fornicando como animales, es decir, esas no son mis intensiones con ella, pero es un acto puro que solo debe ser consumado entre dos personas que realmente se aman. ¿Y los niños? ¿Has pensado en los niños? No solo los diez o quince que estaba planeando con ella para un futuro. Niños de cachetes rojizos y risos ondulados. —

Acnologia es algo despistado a veces pero incluso el sabe que la imaginación de God Serena es algo que a veces se sale de control y de ninguna manera el tendría hijos como los describe. Pero aun así no interrumpe a su amigo que esta al filo del abismo.

— Pero no puedo pensar solo en mi felicidad, que pasa con todos los niños del mundo sufren hambre, sed, frio y además quieren un cachorro. Y no me hagas hablar de los cachorros porque salto en este mismo momento. — El discurso de Serena solo es interrumpido el ruido de los truenos y la lluvia inunda el lugar.

— Yo seré el rey de los dragones pero tú eres el rey del drama.— Acnologia logra pararse junto a él, pero no trata de ayudarlo, en lugar de eso se pone en la misma posición.— Pero me has abierto los ojos, yo ya no quiero vivir tampoco.—

— Creí que venias a decirme que no saltara. —

— No me importa lo que hagas, yo no quiero pasar por lo mismo, nunca me eh enamorado pero no quiero verme tan miserable como tu cuando me pase. —

— No Acnologia, fue mi idea primero, ve a lanzarte de otro lado. — God Serena siente que le han robado su momento.

—No voy a buscar otro puente, ni siquiera sé como volver a casa, vine aquí porque me perdí. —

Ambos se lanzan golpes con una sola mano para no soltarse del puente y todo podría terminar en un accidente de esos que salen al día siguiente por el periódico donde la gente se consterna por lo sucedido pero a los cinco minutos se olvidan de lo que acaban de leer.

Pero por obra del Deus Ex Machina, una luz que se abre en el cielo los ilumina, de pronto ya no hay más ruido y ambos tratan de ver que es mientras se quitan el exceso de agua en el rostro y entre cierran los ojos para descubrir de donde viene este has angelical.

— ¿Qué pasa estrellitas?, ¿porque pelean?— Es la voz de una mujer que baja del cielo con un vestido digno de un hada madrina, incluso tiene su varita que suelta destellos de colores. Al dejar detrás la luz angelical que la rodeaba, pueden ver su rostro y no es ninguna aparición celestial, es más ni menos que una estrella de pop.

— ¡Es Katty Perry!— Ambo gritan llenos de emoción al verla posarse frente a ellos, flotando en el aire mientras su vestido revolotea mágicamente.

— A sus servicios. — Ella hace un gesto de saludo elegante y espera con una sonrisa una respuesta.

— Señorita Perry, me enamore de una mujer y me quiero quitar la vida, pero mi amigo el envidioso quieres hacer lo mismo. —

— No le haga caso señorita Perry, el me deprimió con un discurso sobre cachorros sin hogar y no quiere compartir el puente de suicidios. — Aun frente a su salvación, Acnologia logra asestar una bofetada a su compañero.

— Nadie tiene porque saltar de ningún lado, ustedes son un par de seres especiales y merecen vivir como todas las bellas criaturas de este mundo. — La sonrisa y las palabras de Katty Perry son suficientes para aliviar la tensión de cualquier persona en este mundo.

— ¿Pero y el amor? ¿Cómo puedo superar esto que siento?— Serena pregunta con ilusión en sus ojos.

— El amor lo debes encontrar primero en ti mismo y luego en los demás, solo así encontraras a la persona adecuada con la cual tendrás muchos hijos. — Con su varita le da un toque de destellos en la nariz.

— ¿Eso también aplica para mí?—

— Claro Acnologia, a pesar de que eres una criatura despreciable y llena de maldad, aun así debes de quererte a ti mismo y tal vez algún día conozcas a la mujer indicada para ti o mejor aún, eso que más anhelas en esta vida, aunque sea acabar con todo lo que exista. — Igual que a su suicida compañero le da un toque en la nariz.

Ambos se ven más tranquilos ahora y se limpian las lagrimas y de paso la nariz y miran con esperanza a la mujer de tan bellos consejos.

— Y bien, ¿aun piensan en saltar del puente?— Les pregunta ella a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

— Ya no señorita Perry. Ahora tengo más confianza en mí mismo y voy a dejar de preocuparme por una mujer que acabo de conocer. — La fanfarria de victoria de Final Fantasy suena al fondo.

—Y yo voy a adoptar un cachorro. — No es un logro excepcional el de Acnologia pero aun así es una victoria al no saltar del puente. Ambos se retiran de la orilla para estar sobre un lugar más seguro.

— Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora si me lo permiten, me retirare a ayudar a alguien más en algún otro lugar, si tienen otro problema no duden en llamarme, hasta la próxima.— Katty Perry hace maniobras con su varita y mientras en el lugar se escucha el tema Firework, se va volando en un cielo que se ha despejado de nubes, dejando una estela de colores a su paso, incluso el sol y los pájaros bailan rebosantes de felicidad, mientras tanto Acnologia y God Serena le dicen adiós con sus manos, con una sonrisa cual niño que salido a la dulcería con las manos llenas.

Así, nuestros héroes regresan a casa y llenos de planes para un futuro mejor, se disponen a entrar a su departamento para preparase y enfrentar al mundo que espera ser conquistado bajo sus pies. En el camino son alcanzados por la única mujer de cabello verde en esta historia, ni más ni menos que Brandish que los saluda al pasar.

— Buenas noches vecinos, me acaba de avisar el casero que mañana hay junta, espero verlos ahí, chao. — Dice rápidamente al entrar a su departamento con un sonido de tacones que avanzan a toda prisa.

— Hey Serena, esa mujer es guapa, porque no la invitas a salir y te olvidas de la otra vecina. — Acnologia no conocía a la mujer que causo confusión en la cabeza de su amigo por lo tanto ha hablado sin pensar.

God Serena no dice nada, como patada de caballo directo en el pecho, recuerda el porqué se sentía tan lastimado el día de hoy y tal hoja de árbol en otoño, toda el avance en su autoestima cae lentamente. Ahora la penumbra en su rostro es acompañada por un par de lagrimas que bajan hacia el abismo de su ser, quien acaba de recordar que es un habitante mas de: "LA FRIENDZONE".

(Reproduzcan el siguiente audio para darle más intensidad).

Así es como nuestros amigos han sobrevivido un día más a los horrores de esta gran ciudad, pero…

¿Acaso podrá God Serena superar a la vecina que lo bateo a la primera oportunidad?

¿En qué trabaja Brandish que siempre tiene tanta prisa?

¿Por qué odia tanto el mecánico mexicano a Serena?

¿Quién es la niña exploradora que se mueve como ninja?

¿El autor tardara menos para sacar el siguiente capítulo?

¿Podrá esta historia tener más de dos lecturas?

Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo, donde Acnologia por fin adoptara un cachorro, uno muy peculiar, muajajajaja.

*El tema de la dimensión desconocida suena con mas intensidad.*


	5. Malo, perro malo

CAPITULO 5: MALO, PERRO MALO

El primer recuerdo que tuve de mi infancia fue ir al parque de diversiones y ver como un globo que me habían comprado se soltó de mi mano y se fue al cielo para nunca volver, desde ese momento me convertí en hombre y decidí hacer solo cosas productivas, así me inicie en la bella arte de ser un narrador, pero como la situación económica del país no da para mucho, termine siendo el narrador de esta atroz historia, aunque seamos sinceros, nos hemos divertido hasta el momento, tal vez un día hasta se haga una serie de esto, podría ser con actores famosos o algún nuevo talento que aun no ha sido descubierto, mientras sucede eso veamos que le depara a nuestros amigos.

God Serena y Acnologia están de visita en la perrera municipal buscando una mascota que les haga compañía, aunque indecisos de lo que esta disponible, no encuentran algo que valla con ellos, solo hay perros pequeños y escuálidos que no van con la masculinidad de estos caballeros.

— Amo de los perros, ¿tiene algo con mas colmillos o púas en la espalda?— Le pregunta Acno al temeroso encargado del lugar.

— No, aquí solo traen a los animales que vagan en las calles, por favor no me haga daño.— Le contesta mientras se esconde detrás de un escritorio viejo.

— Te dije que no era bien visto llegar derribando puertas a punta de patadas, ya hiciste que el señor mojara sus pantalones.— Le dice God Serena mientras mira a un chihuahua tembloroso dentro de una jaula. –Es igual a este animal feo.—

— Eso es mentira y lo sabes, el señor ya se había mojado antes de que llegáramos, ¿no es así?— Acnologia le grita, parece estar más enojado que de costumbre.

El pobre encargado del lugar solo asiente para darle la razón pero ante la presión se desmaya perdiendo el control de su cuerpo y mojando sus pantalones por segunda vez en el día.

— Que te pasa Acnologia, hoy estas mas insufrible que aquella vez que descubriste que dentro de las botargas había personas comunes.-

— Hey, pensé que eran seres de otra dimensión, quería probar su carne, y hablando de eso, tengo hambre ahora, además estoy molesto porque quiero alguien que me haga compañía, tú has estado ocupado acosando a la vecina y ya no hemos podido divertirnos como antes.— Acnologia hace muecas como niño pequeño al que no le cumplen sus gustos.—

— Primero que nada, no la acoso, solo me aseguro que llegue con bien a su departamento y salgo a saludarla cada vez que puedo.— Ambos comienzan a caminar fuera del lugar.— Segundo, no hemos salido a divertirnos porque ambos no hemos conseguido trabajo alguno, dime ¿ya hiciste alguna nueva audición?—

— No me gustan las historias que quieren presentar, Chicago era la única que parecía divertida y ya estaba llena, tuve que incendiar el lugar.— La común platica de los dos sociópatas aterra a algunos que los escuchan en el camino pero misteriosamente la policía no aparece a pesar de que los llamen para reportar sus crímenes. Ambos salen de la perrera y como un par de galanes se ponen unos lentes oscuros y caminan de manera dominante por una calle tranquila.

— ¿Ya sabes en que bote de basura comeremos hoy?— Pregunta Serena indicando la situación deplorable en la que se encuentran.

— Vi uno de una pescadería aquí cerca, vamos antes de que se llene de gatos.—

— Esto no pasaría si Steve el vagabundo no se hubiera ido a ese congreso de traficantes, espero que nos traiga algo bueno de regreso.— El pobre Serena se toma del estomago mientras habla, pero claro no pierde la postura ante tal situación. Esta actitud de macho alfa la adoptaron de uno de los libros que cayó en las manos de estos sujetos en el hurto de la biblioteca pública de la ciudad, como todo buen libro de superación que es leído por una mente pequeña, son fácilmente manipulados para hacer todo lo que dice ahí, y claro sus últimos dólares los enviaron al escritor esperando recibir una guía extra para ser exitosos, cosa que claramente era una estafa. Pero hasta la fecha ellos siguen esperando con paciencia.

Un par de horas más tarde, nuestros amigos llegan derrotados a su departamento, a pesar de ser muy fuertes, no pudieron derrotar a una horda de gatos que merodeaban la pescadería, el líder de ellos usaba un sombrero y fumaba un puro mientras reía al ver la retirada de nuestros amigos, pero esta será solo una batalla de muchas según sus palabras.

Cansados, sucios y oliendo a pescado llegan a su departamento pero en el camino y como por quinta vez en esta historia, se encuentra a Brandish, su vecina que va llegando también.

— ¿Pero que les pasó', parece que tuvieron una pelea en un basurero, y además la perdieron.—

Acnologia estaba a punto de abrir la boca para confirmar esto pero rápidamente es silenciado por God Serena.

— La verdad es que estuvimos participando en un flashmob y nuestra aparición necesitaba ser meticulosamente desapercibida.—

—Oh, genial, espero verlo pronto en internet.— Dice ella entusiasmada.

— No, no, este no saldrá en internet, es parte del suceso, ser natural y esas cosas.— God Serena sabe safarse de la situación y Acnologia se da cuenta de que no debe decir nada mas, aunque sus ojos hacia arriba indican que ni él cree en sus mentiras.

— Es una lástima, pero para la próxima no duden en grabarlo para mi.— Brandish se dispone a entrar a su departamento pero un sonido la detiene, es el rugir de los estómagos de sus vecinos.— ¿Saben qué?, es algo tarde y prepare algo extra de comida, porque no se dan un baño y me acompañan a cenar.—

Ante las palabras de la chica, Acnologia acepta con una gran sonrisa, por otro lado Serena solo logra asentir la cabeza pero en su mente se ha creado una dimensión alterna donde todas las posibilidades de lo que pueda haber dentro del departamento de su amada giran a una velocidad fuera de lo que podría considerarse lógico.

Ella se despide con una sonrisa y entra a su lugar, y como relámpago God Serena entra al departamento para darse un baño y ponerse sus mejores ropas: Zapatos de vestir, jeans a la medida, una camisa a cuadros, un par de lentes que no necesita y loción sobre la lampiña pero según Serena, afeitada barba. Acno solo se pone lo primero que se encuentra.

Antes de salir, Acno toma a Serena por la camisa y lo estruja mientras lo ve a los ojos.

— Escúchame con atención, necesito que te comportes, si todo sale bien ella nos alimentará hasta resolver nuestro problema financiero.—

— Escúchame tu, espero que no menciones nada de que estamos quebrados, suerte tenemos en que la renta de este lugar este pagada por adelantado.— Serena se suelta de él antes de que se le arrugue su camisa y regresa la amenaza, ambos deben comportarse o ya no volverán a ser invitados a pasar.

Respiran profundamente, se concentran y al salir de su puerta solo dan un par de pasos para llegar a la de ella, después de tocar como personas normales, Brandish aparece usando ropa mas cómoda de lo habitual, una blusa de tirantes un poco escotada hace que la mandíbula de Serena sea víctima de la gravedad dejándolo boquiabierto.

— Que elegante God Serena, ¿vas a ir a algún lado después de aquí?— Brandish le hace un amable cumplido al verlo mas formal de lo esperado.

— Si, de hecho pensábamos ir de fiesta, ya sabes, unos tragos, conocer chicas, lo que dos solteros hacen normalmente. Podrías acompañarnos si lo deseas — Mientras Serena miente sobre su casi nula vida nocturna y social, Acnologia ya se ha colado al departamento. –

— Gracias pero espero un papeleo de mi trabajo, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión.— Al verla la primera impresión de Brandish podría parecer un persona intimidadora, pero su personalidad es completamente amable y tranquila. Ella invita a Serena a pasar y este trata de no ser indiscreto pero con sus ojos hurgones ve cada detalle del lugar, como era de esperarse es un lugar impecable y lindo, digno de una señorita, así que sin buscar más, se sienta a la mesa que ya está servida por Acnologia, una ensalada de pollo y bastantes verduras acompañados con té verde es una buena comida de alguien que se ve que cuida su cuerpo.

— Oh valla que amable de tu parte, ¿tú eres Acnologia verdad?— Brandish pregunta al ser al que menos conoce de los dos.

—¿Quién te habló de mi?— Un aura asesina lo rodea mientras apuñala la ensalada con el tenedor.

— Bueno a veces los escucho discutir por quien se termino el cereal o de quien es el turno de la regadera, la más divertida fue quien había tenido la culpa de la televisión rota.— Brandish ríe al recordar los alaridos de ambos en días anteriores.

— Al final descubrimos que un gnomo vive en las cajas de zapatos de Serena y se vengó de él cuando tiró algunas a la basura.—

—Espero que ese gnomo no venga por acá o se las verá conmigo.— Brandish hace una seña amenazadora con el cuchillo de mesa que sostiene. – Además Steve el vagabundo me cuenta muchas cosas del vecindario.—

— ¿También conoces a Steve el vagabundo?— Pregunta Serena.

— Claro solo el consigue la mejor carne de la ciudad, claro, me niego a preguntar de donde o de que es, con probarla es suficiente para mi.—

Así continúan los tres charlando como personas civilizadas aunque a Serena se le escape algún suspiro o ponga cara de tonto cada vez que Brandish habla. Terminan de cenar y mientras beben el último trago de té, Acnologia patea a Serena por debajo de la mesa para indicarle que es el momento de irse antes de que algo salga mal. El no quiere irse y le regresa el puntapié a su amigo mientras ambos sonríen ante la plática de Brandish, ella les dice que trabaja en una oficina pero antes de explicarles a que se dedica exactamente, un sonido llega a terminar con el momento, alguien toca a la puerta y Brandish se disculpa mientras se levanta de la mesa para abrir.

— Vámonos ya, mañana podrás volver.— Le susurra Acnologia.

— No, no quiero volver a mi vida normal, aquí soy feliz.— Pero al mirar a la visita de Brandish, Serena aterriza y se hunde en la realidad en que vive.

Se trata de un hombre muy elegante, con traje y corbata, una barba perfectamente delineada que cubre una mandíbula prominente y partida, ojos azules y un cabello de príncipe de cuento de hadas.

— Chicos, el es Gregory McHarrison Tercero, mi compañero de trabajo.— El se acerca y con un fuerte apretón de manos los saluda. – Y ellos son Acnologia y God Serena.—

— ¿Qué tal chicos, espero que estén teniendo una linda velada.— La sonrisa del caballero y la grave voz sumada a un acento británico haría derretir a cualquier chica, pero aunque Brandish lo presento como un compañero y no como su pareja, la mente enferma de Acnologia lo ve como su enamorado que ha venido a expulsarlos de la habitación de su doncella para cortejarla.

— Un placer Gregory, estamos pasando una excelente velada, pero ya nos vamos, como le había comentado a Brandish, teníamos planes de salir esta noche.— Por primera vez en la noche Serena habla como una persona normal y decente.

— Entonces no los detengo mis amigos, nosotros revisaremos papeleo aburrido pero ustedes deben salir a divertirse.— Este caballero es muy amable pero ante los ojos de Serena es el mismísimo diablo.

— Fue muy amable de tu parte, la próxima cena va por nuestra cuenta.— Acnologia se despide mientras empuja a Serena hacia la puerta mientras este ve con malos ojos a la visita de el amor de su vida.

Con esto logran salir invictos del lugar, claro solo porque no hubo peleas ni gritos ni nada de eso, solo el corazón de Serena que se partió en mil pedazos por enésima vez.

— Fue una victoria para nosotros esta noche y además comimos algo saludable.— Acnologia se rasca la barriga mientras bosteza indicando que ya está listo para ir a dormir.

— No, esta noche aun no ha acabado.— Un aura oscura lo rodea mientras aprieta sus puños con fuerza.

— ¿De qué hablas?, ¿no me digas que quieres empezar una pelea con el doble de James Bond?—

— Nos iremos de fiesta esta noche.— El plan de sacar una clavo con otro clavo pasa por la cabeza de este hombre dolido, y así sin necesitar nada mas, los dos caminaron rumbo a la zona de los antros más populares de la ciudad, Acnologia ni siquiera tuvó oportunidad de arreglarse un poco, lleva unos jeans flojos y una camisa blanca a medio desabrochar aunque para la vestimenta de la gente de esta ciudad podría pasar por un excéntrico cualquiera.

Lavo Nightclub es el lugar que escogió Serena al entrar dispuesto a conquistar a una dama y olvidarse de Brandish, pero esta actitud es la que normalmente no es atractiva para una mujer. Acnologia trata de seguirlo pero se pierde entre la multitud joven y llena de energía que baila al ritmo de la música electrónica como si fueran una tribu de salvajes invocando a su dios de la perdición.

Tras varios intentos de hablar con mujeres y ser rechazado, Serena se ha convertido en un monstruo, un ser despreciable que debe cubrir su rostro para no asustar a las masas, incluso con su camisa se ha cubierto el rostro y comienza a caminar de manera extraña, parecido a un animal confundido, cojeando como si una joroba lo castigará en todo el cuerpo, pero no es más que el peso de las ideas extrañas que él mismo se crea. Se siente atrapado en una espiral decadente, solo, vacío y triste.

Pero tal vez Serena no es un monstruo, tal vez los demás lo son. Si eso es, ellos son los demonios que lo rodean y lo miran con sus ojos que parecen señalarlo desde las sombras, riendo de su miserable vida y regocijándose de que no son como él, tal vez debería destruirlos y sabe que tiene el poder para hacerlo. Y como si la vida misma tratara de darle una lección, Serena choca contra un sujeto en la multitud el cual le reclama por haber derramado su bebida.

— Hey hermano, ¿buscas pelea?— El típico macho musculoso y arrogante con camisa abierta, pentes en el cabello y pantalones de diseñador, le hace frente empujándolo mientras sus acompañantes aun mas musculosos, rodeado a God Serena buscando pelea y este se prepara para sacar todo lo que lleva acumulado, se recupera de su trance de energúmeno y se libera de su camisa en un movimiento para poder hacer su pose y comenzar una pelea en medio de todo el lugar.

— Los dragones no adoran a ningún dios, y no se inclinan ante ningún rey. Ante el poder de mi magia, todos los dragones se desmoronan en nada más que polvo.— Todos lo miran con cara de confusión al decir estas palabras.

— Vamos a sacarte la magia a punta de patadas en el culo, fenómeno.— La pelea campal ah iniciado y el grupo de Neoyorquinos se lanzan contra él.

— No den un paso más. God Serena, un dios ha descendido.— Tras terminar, Serena es noqueado de un solo golpe contundente. No lo malinterpreten, él es fuerte pero la confianza siempre será su peor enemiga y al protegerse, descuidó su defensa abriendo una brecha desde arriba y recibiendo un golpe que de hecho no provenía de ninguno de sus enemigos, pero esto no lo sabrá hasta tiempo después.

Momentos más tarde despierta en el callejón, entre un cumulo de basucra, mientras Acnologia y algo que parece un perro con cabello largo lo miran desde arriba.

— ¿Dónde estabas?, pensé que me cubrías la espalda.— Dice el hombre de las coletas despeinadas y un ojo morado.

— Me aburrí y salí del lugar, y de paso encontré a este perro.— Acno abraza a su extraño compañero peludo.

— ¿Eso es un perro?—

—Ed… ward...— Dice con voz lastimosa el canino que parece labrador pero tiene cabello café y largo parecido al de un humano.

— ¿No mames que esa cosa habla?— A Serena se le olvida la tunda que le dieron al ver que el perro de Acnologia gesticula palabras.

— Es genial, ¿puedes creer que lo iban a sacrificar?, creo que es chica y como es una canina se llamará Nina.— Acnologia abraza a su nueva mascota producto de una transmutación prohibida.

— Edward.— Repite constantemente.

— Vez, le agrada su nombre.—

God Serena solo se encoje de hombros y se levanta de la basura para sacudirse y emprender su camino a casa. Acnologia le pregunta sobre su pelea y él le dice que lucho contra 30, no, eran 50 hombres fuertes y armados, y además usaban magia, súper poderes y armas laser. Acnologia camina contento escuchando la historia y además porque ya ha conseguido la mascota perfecta para él.

Desde las alturas una misteriosa sombra los observa, es la pequeña niña que le vendió galletas a Acnologia antes, con su atuendo ninja habla por radio.

— La segunda fase del plan esta completada.— Como una ráfaga, desaparece sin dejar rastro.


	6. Ventiscas pasionales

CAPITULO 6: VENTISCAS PASIONALES

La noche apenas empezaba y un hombre de peinado extravagante buscaba su lugar en el universo, pero decidió empezar en el peor de los lugares, un antro, donde a nadie le importaba su existencia, las hueca vida y la gente de plástico están en un plano dimensional distinto al de God Serena y sus conflictos internos pronto derrumbarían la frágil torre de naipes llamada realidad.

Pero no era lo único que acontecía cerca de ahí, su amigo cansado de la multitud prefiere salir del lugar antes de terminar peleando con alguien, cosa que de todos modos pasaría de haberse quedado. Pero el instinto le hizo caminar unas cuentas calles cerca de ahí, como si el destino le estuviera señalando el camino correcto, al darse cuenta había llegado a la perrera que habían visitado anteriormente, donde se lleva a cabo un espectáculo poco común, Acnologia ve una camioneta sacudirse como si el mismísimo demonio estuviera dentro, unos hombres gritan y jalan una red con mucho esfuerzo y poco a poco sacan lo que parece una animal muy grande, el hombre de cara tatuada se acerca curioso mientras los empleados del lugar usan la fuerza bruta para jalar al ser vivo que se resiste.

Al final logran arrástralo a base de toques eléctricos y se logra ver algo parecido a un canino de de extraño cabello nácar en su cuerpo pero largo y marrón en la cabeza, como el de un humano. Pero su tamaño es mayor al de un perro común y a pesar de su fuerza es tristemente llevado dentro del edificio a base de golpes y gritos.

Acnologia nunca se ha caracterizado por ser alguien que ayude a los demás, pero solo en esta ocasión sintió algo de compasión por el animal y decide ir para ver qué harán dentro del edificio. Al llegar encuentra a los empleados asustando al animal y Acno decide hacer lo mismo con ellos y tras una buena lección, libera al animal de la jaula, puede ver que se trata de un perro, o al menos eso parece y tras quitar el largo pelo de su rostro, encuentra unos ojos que lo miran con agradecimiento.

\- No te preocupes, ya estas a salvo.- Acno la acaricia y el animal le responde con gratitud.-

\- Edward.- El can pronuncia una palabra que está lejos de ser ladridos normales.

\- Puedes hablar.- Aun para el rey de los dragones es algo sorprendente pero eso lo convence de adoptarlo. - Di, Acnologia.-

\- Ed, ward.- Es lo único que sabe

\- Ya trabajaremos en eso.- Acno toma una carpeta con el expediente del animal y puede leer que es una transmutación e iba a ser sacrificada por esa razón, su nombre es Nina Tucker.- No se que sea una transmutación y no sé si eres macho o hembra pero aquí dice que te llamas Nina así que te llamare así.-

\- Edward.- Contesta Nina contenta.-

\- Sígueme, quiero que conozcas a mi amigo.-

Y así Acno y su nueva mascota se alejan del lugar no sin antes liberar a todos los perros aunque tengan rabia y son potencialmente peligrosos para la ciudadanía, pero no para ellos, nadie en la tierra se atrevería a molestar al rey de los dragones y su nueva mascota producto de la alquimia de otra serie en la cual no incursionaremos mas ya que no es relevante para esta incoherente historia.

Tras buscar por un rato encuentran a God Serena inconsciente entre la basura del bar, lo ayudan a reincorporarse y emprenden su camino a casa.

Los días han pasado y Acnologia se ha acostumbrado a su fiel mascota y aunque God Serena tuvo que adaptarle un lugar en el departamento, no tuvo más quejas al darse cuenta que Nina podía comer cualquier tipo de alimento y lo más importante, iba sola al baño así que no tenían que limpiar sus necesidades. Además un día que le toco sacarla a pasear se encontró con Brandish que fascinada con Nina decidió acompañarlos. Fue tanta la alegría de Serena que se le ocurrió poner una escuela de obediencia canina, pero algunos de los perros que recibió eran los rabiosos que había liberado Acnologia días atrás.

God Serena estaba recibiendo inyecciones antirrábicas experimentales que le produjeron comezón y crecimiento de cabello en donde antes no tenía, así que mientras se rasuraba la barba de leñador se le ocurrió la idea de su nuevo negocio que lo sacaría de la pobreza, peleador de artes marciales mixtas.

\- ¿Estas seguro de esto?- Le dice Acnologia al escuchar su idea a la hora del desayuno.

\- Claro, tengo la condición, el físico, la mente ágil y puños veloces, pateo como una mula, me muevo como una gacela, tengo todo lo necesario.-

\- No te pregunte eso, creo que lo haces porque quieres vengarte de los que te dieron una paliza en el bar.-

-¿Como sabes eso?-

\- Nina estuvo leyendo tu diario y me conto que estuviste vigilando el bar hasta que supiste donde vivían y a que se dedicaban y da la casualidad de que practican ese deporte.-

\- Edward.- Contesta mientras hunde el hocico en su plato de sopa.

\- Nina mala, eso no se hace.- God Serena la reprende pero esta ni se inmuta al estar comiendo.

\- En fin, mi pregunta es, ¿porque no simplemente vamos y les damos su lección?-

\- Lo haría, pero recuerda, necesitamos dinero y resulta que nuestros amigos van a un lugar de peleas clandestinas, así que vamos a hacer una buena pasta a costa de ellos.-

\- ¿Y si te vencen de nuevo?- Acnologia se atraganta un poco tratando de aguantar la risa.

\- Hubo algo extraño ese día, ellos no se veían tan fuertes.- Serena se ve pensativo al respecto.

\- Edward.- Nina gesticula cuando termina su plato.

\- Tienes razón, aunque sean débiles tenemos que entrenar aun mas.- Tras este grito de batalla, ambos se levantan de su silla estrepitosamente y se arrancan la camisa dispuestos a levantar cientos y cientos de kilos.

Nina mordisquea el iPod de Serena que estaba conectado al sistema de sonido de la casa y como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito comienza una conocida canción de una película donde un boxeador se prepara para su próximo entrenamiento. No importando que justo terminan de comer, estos animales llenos de testosteronas comienzan una rutina que ni los mejores deportistas aguantarían. Los sillones y mesas les estorban para las gigantes pesas que han conseguido así que los muelen a punta de golpes y patadas mientras que su mascota los hace a un lado con sus patas.

Ha pasado tiempo y ya sienten que les faltan las proteínas necesarias para continuar así que van a la cocina y preparan un jugo de todo lo que encuentran, frutas, verduras, huevo, carne, leche, el cartón de la leche, el cartón de los huevos, la bandeja de hielos sin hielos, algo que parece una hamburguesa vieja, la medicina para los oídos que no es de ninguno de los dos, el bote que previene que dentro huela mal pero nadie en el mundo sabe que contiene. El frenesí de estos energúmenos se puede escuchar hasta la vuelta de la esquina donde el mecánico mexicano no puede terminar su trabajo con calma. Y si él no puede escucharlos, otra persona está sufriendo con este alboroto.

Fuertes golpes se escuchan en la puerta, pareciera que va a ser derribada a punta de ariete, sorprendidos y un poco alertas se acercan despacio a la puerta mientras le hacen la seña a Nina de que baje el volumen de la música.

\- ¿Quién puede ser?- Pregunta Serena.

\- No lo sé, tengo muchos enemigos, bueno, pocos enemigos vivos.-

Los golpes se intensifican hasta que dudosos abren para encontrar a su dulce vecina Brandish con una expresión de cansancio pero con su dulce sonrisa de siempre.

\- Hola vecinos, me alegra saber que se están poniendo en forma, ya los veía un poco delgados, pero, ¿podrían continuar mañana?, necesito dormir un poco.-

\- Pe-pero Brandish, ¿si apenas es medio día?- Serena tartamudea al verla en una linda piyama de conejos estampados.-

\- ¡Son las tres de la mañana!- Por primera vez desde que la conocen la ven exaltarse e inmediatamente cubrir su boca avergonzada.- Lo siento, tengo que levantarme temprano y no podía dormir por el ruido.

\- ¿Tres de la mañana?, Serena es la hora, debemos irnos.- Acnologia corre a darse un buen baño porque será un monstruo pero no le gusta oler mal.

\- Si me disculpas Bran, tenemos que salir pero para tu suerte ya no haremos ruidos y podrás descansar.- Serena se queda pensando un momento.- Bueno, solo en caso de que ganemos, entonces habrá fiesta aquí pero estas invitada.

\- ¿Ganar?, ¿A dónde van a estas horas?-

\- Lo siento es un asunto secreto, ya sabes, cosas de hombres.- La cerda, machista, hetero-patriarcal, opresora y falo céntrica respuesta de Serena enciende un fulgor en los ojos de Brandish haciéndolo confesar inmediatamente. – Vamos a unas peleas clandestinas para vencer a los que me vencieron en el bar y de paso ganar un poco de dinero y creo que te vez muy linda en esa piyama.-

Ella lo mira por un momento sin decir nada y su expresión cambia drásticamente a una más relajada.

\- Yo voy con ustedes, quiero estar segura de que vuelven en una pieza para poder cuidar a Nina.- Brandish se da media vuelta y entra rápidamente a su departamento.

Unos cuantos minutos después están todos listos con ropa apropiada para la ocasión, que no obstruya su movilidad y aguante una batalla épica, Acnologia propuso llevar armaduras pero Serena le explico que no es esa clase de pelea. Por otra parte Brandish usa ropa deportiva que hace a Serena babear de vez en cuando y Nina ayuda cargando en un arnés material médico que pueda resultar indispensable. Salen del departamento y un taxi los lleva a un barrio muy poco frecuentado por gente con sentido común.

\- ¿Crees que sea buena idea que venga ella?, digo, si barren el suelo contigo se burlara de ti y le contara la historia a cada uno de sus nietos los cuales no serán tuyos por supuesto.- Acnologia apoya a Serena a su modo.

\- Si eso pasa me das con un martillo en la cabeza mientras duerma y me entierras en un lugar donde nadie me encuentre jamás.-

\- Hecho.- Cierran su trato juntando los puños y continúan su camino hasta el lugar que parece ser una bodega abandonada.

Salen del taxi y bajan y caminan juntos al son del hip hop de gangsters que se escucha en los vehículos cercanos, hay varios de ellos llenos de luces de neón y motores arreglados, y alrededor de ellos varios hombres y mujeres de aspecto asesino que miran con desaprobación a este par de extraño peinado y vestimenta.

\- Estas en el lugar equivocado conejito.- Grita alguien a la lejanía.

\- ¿Es a ese al que vamos a golpear?- Pregunta Acnologia impaciente.

-Calma, no vengo por él, los peces gordos están dentro.- Serena se ve confiado de sus palabras pero Acnologia le hace señas intimidantes al pandillero y sus acompañantes. Ellos regresan señas indicando el barrio al que pertenecen mientras que el líder observa con una pose intimidante.

\- Ed, Ward- Musita Nina.

\- No Nina, no vamos a comer pescado.- Le acaricia la cabeza Brandish la cual se ha mantenido muy tranquila a pesar del lugar en el que se han metido.

Al llegar a lo que parece la puerta, una diminuta ventana se abre dejando ver un rostro que pregunta la contraseña secreta pero sin decir una palabra God Serena le ha asestado un puñetazo directo, acto seguido la puerta se abre dejando ver al hombre sangrando de la nariz que solo se limita a dejarlos pasar.

Dentro hay más personas iguales o peor de peligrosas que asustarían a cualquier ciudadano promedio, pero este grupo no se inmuta mientras caminan hasta el final del lugar donde se alcanza a ver una gran jaula metálica y gradas llenas de personas enardecidas por la acción que está sucediendo en el centro del lugar.

\- Que no te de miedo Brandish, nosotros te protegeremos.- Le dice Serena confiado.

\- No te preocupes por mí, se me cuidar muy bien.- Brandish es una mujer de oficina pero su carácter es amable pero cuando se decide es una mujer puede lucir como una fiera.

Buscan un lugar en las gradas y son testigos de cómo se llevan a un hombre arrastrando, cubierto de sangre por la brutal pelea que ha finalizado. El vencedor levanta sus brazos mientras la multitud lo aclama, es un hombre de dos metros de alto, calvo pero con una barba larga, de facciones vikingas directamente del lugar más frio de al norte de Europa, lleno de músculos, sediento de mas acción, solo apartándose del centro para dar paso a una figura diminuta que camina elegantemente hacia ese lugar.

No es más que el líder de la mafia local, un gato negro con un elegante traje café con zapatos y sobrero que combinan con él, anteriormente nuestros amigos se habían enfrentado a él buscando comida en un basurero, y por lo tanto Acnologia y God Serena lo respetan, pero junto a ellos esta Brandish que ha perdido la seriedad y ve con cara de adoración al pequeño minino llamado, Don Gatone.

\- Y así, nuestro campeón sigue invicto, esperando que alguien lo rete una vez más, pero será hasta el final de la noche, es tiempo de que los novatos se ganen el derecho de enfrentarlo. Damas y caballeros hagan sus apuestas.- Las palabras del gato crean una gran explosión de furor en el publico que rápidamente agitan sus manos llenas de billetes dispuestas a apostar hasta quedarse en la quiebra o salir de aquí forrado en plata.

\- Que bonito gatito.- Se escucha en todo el lugar la voz de Brandish que no puede controlar su emoción al verlo.

\- Shh, silencio, es Don Gatone, la personas más importante de esta ciudad, la policía y la mafia trabajan bajo sus patas.- Acnologia la reprende porque aun él siendo el rey de los dragones conoce su posición ante tan respetable figura.

\- Había escuchado de él pero no sabía que era tan tierno.- Brandish está ahora en un ataque de dulzura que ha olvidado donde está.

\- Ok pongan atención, ahora saldrán dos personas que pelearon a puño limpio hasta que uno caiga, el vencedor será retado y así continuaran hasta que solo quede uno en pie, el ultimo peleara contra el campeón.-

\- Esto suena a que el campeón siempre pelea con alguien que ya está cansado.-

\- Estas personas lo saben y han hecho esto por mucho tiempo, pero no vengo por el.- Serena fija su mirada cual cazador, ante el grupo de musculosos que lo confrontaron en el bar los cuales están del otro lado del ring sin percatarse que son observados.

Y como lo explico Serena, las peleas uno a uno comienza una carnicería a punta de golpes y patadas, la gente ovaciona a los vencedores y ellos mismos los abuchean al verlos caer. Por otro lado Brandish come rosetas de maíz para bajar sus niveles de azúcar que casi le provocan diabetes con tanta dulzura provocada por el jefe de la mafia local. Nina se ha dormido de aburrición, pero en cambio Serena y Acnologia miran con emoción las peleas frente a ellos. A decir verdad hacía mucho tiempo que no salían a divertirse realmente, al estilo salvaje que acostumbran. Pero el momento ha llegado, uno de los enemigos de Serena entra al ring y tras unos minutos vence a su rival.

\- Acábalos.- Acnologia sabe que este es su momento y lo incita a retarlo, Serena ni tardo ni perezoso ha dado un gran salto sobre la jaula para caer al centro del cuadrilátero, cual súper héroe de película aterriza sobre una rodilla y un puño y levanta lentamente la mirada.

\- ¿Me reconoces?, soy el que está sobre los dioses y los dragones, -

\- Fenómeno.- El musculoso de cabello rubio y puntiagudo no contesta a su pregunta y solo aprieta sus nudillos y se prepara para pelear. Corre hacia Serena y lanza unos fuertes puñetazos pero este los esquiva fácilmente con una sonrisa, aun así sabe que no se debe confiar ya que por primera vez en su vida había sido derrotado y fue por este o uno de sus amigos. Pero solo hay una manera de descubrirlo y es iniciando el contra ataque, God Serena lo golpea directo en el rostro haciéndolo rodar hasta el final de la jaula, terminando inconsciente.

El silencio abruma el lugar ya que a pesar de ser un lugar donde predomina la violencia, nadie había hecho un knocuout tan apabullante. Incluso Serena se confunde y mira a Acnologia que también está decepcionado, el sabe la fuerza de Serena y esperaba a alguien más resistente.

\- Hey, derrotaron a nuestro amigo.- La grave y esteroidosa voz de uno de sus acompañantes hace que se pongan de pie y se quiten todos la camisa dispuestos a retar a Serena.

\- Valla, esto se pone interesante al fin.- Brandish come sus rosetas sin perder ningún detalle.

Uno a uno, los musculosos bajan y pelean contra Serena, si bien logran acertarle un par de golpes, no son suficientes ni siquiera para despeinarlo y con la misma intensidad que llegan, caen como moscas ante la fuerza del hombre de peinado de coletas. Sus enemigos se olvidan de las reglas y ahora todos han unido fuerzas al mismo tiempo para pelear contra nuestro héroe pero aun así no son rivales para él ni sus movimientos de pelea. La fuerza combinada ha alargado la pelea y aunque Serena esta con la camisa desgarrada y el cabello suelto, solo ha sudado un poco. A Brandish se le salen las rosetas de la boca al no poder mantenerla en su lugar pero es distraída por su celular que ah pesar del ruido en el lugar no duda en contestar. No dice ninguna palabra pero lo que escucha hace que su rostro cambie de inmediato.

\- Acnologia, tienes que ayudarlo, está en peligro.- Le grita un tanto preocupada y este no le hubiera hecho caso de no ser porque cree en sus palabras al mirar la desesperación en su mirada.

\- Cuida de Nina – Acno salta hacia el cuadrilátero para quitarle de encima a los enemigos de Serena y acto seguido los pandilleros con los que intercambio ademanes Acnologia, se unen a la pelea campal que se ha desatado en el lugar, incluso otros presentes en las gradas se han unido al intercambio de golpes.

\- Damas y caballeros esto se ha convertido en una batalla real, todo el monto de las apuestas será a favor de quien escoja al último hombre de pie.- Don Gatone habla por el altavoz desde su palco, rodeado de mujeres hermosas y los más fieles guardaespaldas.

Los gritos de las personas aumentan y hay una emoción en el lugar que ha traído a todos los que estaban fuera para presenciar a estos dos hombres que uno a uno vence a sus enemigos. Las mujeres gritan, los hombres derraman sus cervezas, los apostadores reciben dinero, Nina duerme como un ángel, otra pelea ajena ha comenzado detrás de las gradas pero solo Brandish se mantiene quieta observando cada detalle.

Una cortina de polvo se ha levantado y solo unos segundos después de que se comienza a dispersar se ven las figuras de nuestros héroes victoriosos en el centro de todos sus enemigos que yacen en el suelo. Un poco exhaustos sonríen victoriosos. Don Gatone, también sorprendido, está a punto de dar un anuncio pero un par de contendientes mas ingresan a la arena.

Ambos de vestiduras ninjas y cubiertos del rostro, uno alto de cabello largo y negro, el otro un poco más bajo y con el cabello rosado se disponen a pelear, Acno y Serena confiados los esperan tranquilamente mientras en la lejanía se escucha la voz de Brandish aunque imperceptible lo que dice. En un parpadeo Acnologia y God Serena reciben un ataque devastador que los deja a punto de caer inconscientes.

\- ¿Pero qué?- Acnologia trata de golpearlos pero son mas rápidos y fuertes que el. Serena hace lo mismo sin resultado alguno. Sin comparación con los enemigos previos esto se ha convertido en una pelea real, dos contra dos intercambiando fuertes golpes que retumban en todo el lugar, pero con ventaja hacia los hombres de rostro cubierto. Y para finalizar las sorpresas, estos ninjas hacen uso de magia y uno convierte su brazo en un largo báculo de metal golpeando a Serena, el otro crea una llamarada que por poco convierte a Acnologia en cenizas.

La gente en lugar de huir despavorida grita aun mas de la emoción esperando a un vencedor, lo cual parecen ser los ninjas al tener sometidos al dúo protagonista de esta historia, pero ahora un encapuchado mas a entrado, o más bien una pequeña jovencita de coletas de colegiala, esta por acertar el golpe final a los que se esperaba ganaran esta noche, la magia se reúne en sus puños y serán ejecutados frente a todos. Pero la última sorpresa de la noche ha llegado, Brandish aparece tras la pequeña ninja y de un duro golpe en la cabeza la saca de su concentración. Los otros sueltan a Serena y Acnologia para ayudar a la que parece su líder pero esta les da la señal de que esperen. Ambas intercambian miradas y sin decir una palabra, los tres enemigos misteriosos desaparecen en una bomba de humo, acto seguido Acnologia y God Serena caen rendidos.

La multitud estalla en éxtasis, del techo caen serpentinas y confeti, luces y música anuncian al ganador de la noche. Los peleadores derrotados se levantan a aplaudirle al nuevo campeón y solo la presencia de Don Gatone calma un poco la excitación de la gente.

\- Usualmente, el ultimo que queda en pie se enfrenta al campeón, pero según me información esta inconsciente ya que se unió a la pelea campal. Así que, el botín de esta noche se lo lleva esta hermosa dama.- Don Gatone señala a Brandish la cual confundida, es aclamada por el público, solo al mirar alrededor se da cuenta que fue la última en entrar a la arena y mantenerse de pie. El gato mafioso trepa a su hombro para felicitar personalmente a la mujer que encantada lo abraza a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus guardaespaldas por separarlos.

Así, ha llegado el amanecer, y nuestros amigos salen con sus heridas tratadas. Una sonrisa de satisfacción los inunda ya que a pesar de no haber ganado les han devuelto el espíritu guerrero que tienen. Tras ellos salen Nina y Brandish que se despide de Don Gatone su nuevo amigo. Al alcanzarlos piensa que ellos estarán tristes por ser derrotados pero Serena se adelanta a sus preguntas.

\- Creemos saber quien hizo esto.- Mira con seguridad a Brandish la cual solo pone una mirada de preocupación. – Fueron ninjas del clan Uchiha.

\- ¿Estás seguro que unos personajes de un anime vinieron a pelear con ustedes?-

\- Claro, eran ninjas, hacían técnicas de fuego, solo pueden ser ellos. Ahora solo necesitamos encontrar la aldea escondida de la hoja.- Acno está decidido a enfrentar a estos ninjas misteriosos.

Aunque Brandish sepa que esto no es verdad, tras una mirada de angustia, realmente ella sabe quiénes son estas personas y cuáles son sus intenciones, pero no es momento de que lo sepan, así que decide darle mejores noticias a este par.

\- Chicos, creo que la recompensa de esta noche es para ustedes. Sin importar el final, ustedes son los que hicieron divertida la noche.- La mujer de cabello verde les entrega una gran bolsa de dinero. Sus amigos están tan sorprendidos y emocionados que no tienen palabras. – Relájense, además ya cobre mi comisión, puedo invitarlos a almorzar.

\- Ed, Ward- Ladra Nina moviendo la cola de emoción.

\- Claro Nina, puedes pedir lo que sea.

Y así nuestros amigos caminan victoriosos por los callejones de nueva york, empezando un nuevo día de aventuras y emociones.


End file.
